Everyday
by Gypsy
Summary: Just when Tony thought it was safe to go back into the water....... mentions of rape/non-con
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. So sad.

This is just an expirement of mine. I would like to know if anyone thinks it is worth going on with. I have never attempted a story like this, so it is new for me. Please give me honest feedback, I need it.

Warning: This story contains the kidnap, beating, and rape of a major character. If you don't like that, please back out now. There is no going back after this anyway.

There will be no....I repeat....NO pairings. So please don't send reviews asking if it will be a Tiva, Tibbs, or anything of that sort.

Just to clarify, ....No Gen...no slash. It will deal mainly with Tony/Gibbs father/son. That is my main area.

With that said, read on.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hot damn, would you look at that?"

Wes slapped Lenny on the shoulder with the back of his hand and pointed with the other out the window toward the runners going up and down the park lane.

"Which one?" Lenny asked, his eyes currently checking out two brunettes running side by side. Two for one, he thought.

"Not them." Wes's finger pointed out again to trail along with another figure. "There."

Lenny blinked. "Man, are you serious?" He hadn't figured on Wes going for anything like that. Not that he was against it himself, but Wes had never seemed the type.

"Completely. Feel like something different. Besides, look at him. Haven't seen an ass that tight in forever."

Lenny had to agree. "Not too bad. Are you sure? I thought you where a ladies man."

Wes shrugged. "I like the ladies. But hey, I did that stretch a few years back, and kind of picked up other tastes as well."

Lenny grinned. He had never done any time, but he wasn't picky about sex either. Anyway and anyone, as far as he was concerned. "Okay, if that's what you want. Should we wait, or get him now?"

Wes watched his new victim, for that is what he would be, jog along the lane. His head turned to all the scantily clad female joggers. So he only played on one teams side, eh? Oh well, it wasn't like it mattered to Wes any.

A DC cop on horseback was slowly coming down the lane.

"Wait." He said. He had no intention of letting this one out of his sight anyway. Not after they had lost that teenage girl a week ago. Crap, that was a close one. Luckily, she didn't see their faces or they would be up shit creek.

Wes smiled as he saw the guy leave the lane and jog slowly across the grass to the parking lot where they sat watching in a non-descript dark colored van. Could be black, could be navy. None of the other victims had been sure. Regular plate changes had kept anyone from giving a correct number.

The guy looked even better up close, Wes mused. Nice muscle tone. Young, but not old. Early thirties maybe. Just perfect.

The policeman had moved away. It was now or never. The guy headed for a classic car, one of those things he always thought of as a mid-life crisis on four wheels. This guy seemed to young for that. Oh well, boys and their toys.

"Let's go." He said, getting out of the van. Lenny knew what to do. Follow along slowly, wait for the grab, speed up. It had worked well for them.

Wes kept his eyes on the target as he approached. The guy was putting a green sweatshirt on over the plain white tank he had worn to jog. He grabbed what looked like a wallet from the dashboard and slipped into the pocket of his navy blue nylon jogging pants. He still had not gotten into the car.

"Excuse me?" Wes, said, his best nice guy smile on his face. "Me and my wife have been driving around for an hour. Could you tell me which way to Arlington cemetery. The wife has a hankering to see JFK's grave."

His victim looked up. Amazing green eyes. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

"Yeah," Green eyes said, pointing in the general direction of west. " Turn left out of here, about 5 miles down from here."

"Thanks man."

"Not a problem." He turned to get into his car. Wes pounced.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a good morning for one Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Bright, sunny, not to cold but not too warm. A perfect fall day in DC. The females where out in droves in his regular jogging park. How could a morning start out better?

He planned on grabbing a quick shower at work before changing, and then facing the rest of the day with Gibbs and his currently bad mood, which seemed never ending lately.

But for now, things where good, and he intended to enjoy it.

Just his luck. Really, he was starting to wonder if the universe had pinned a big, red, target on his back.

The guy had looked harmless, like a man driven crazy by his wife's nagging. Which, he supposed, was the point. The more harmless the guy looked, the more people would be comfortable. Shit, he really had to start taking lessons from Gibbs in listening to his gut.

As soon as his back was turned, a strong arm was around his neck, yanking him back. A hand covered his mouth.

He heard the sound of an engine speeding up.

It all happened so fast, he hardly had time to blink. He felt himself being lifted up and tossed into a still moving vehicle, then a door was slid shut, blocking out the daylight.

The man had him trapped beneath him, the hand still covering his mouth. He tried to buck the weight off of him, but two legs straddled his hips and held on tight.

Crap! Fight, Anthony, fight!

He wrestled his right arm out from underneath him and swung it up and back, giving a muffled grunt in satisfaction when he hit solid flesh, and his attacker swore.

He felt a fist land hard into the small of his back, and yelled into the hand locked tight over his mouth.

"Don't do that again." The man's voice said next to his ear. He could feel the hot breath, and wanted to vomit. Not a good idea when he couldn't open his mouth.

"Just do as you're told and maybe you'll live through this."

The arm came loose from around his neck, and Tony jumped into action. He swung his head back, connecting hard with the man's face, if the sound of his yell told him anything. He started to wiggle free from the legs pinned around him.

"You little shit!"

Something hard smashed into the side of his head. He saw stars.

The pressure against his mouth was gone. He took in a deep breath. Fuck, fuck, fuck…had to get out of here. Gibbs was going to kill him. Well, that was if this guy didn't get to it first.

He pulled himself to his knees, trying to fight the dizziness the blow to his head caused. A kick to his backside sent him back down to the metal floor of the van.

"Stop fighting me!"

Oh, hell no. DiNozzo's did not go down without a fight. He rolled over and gave a swift kick with his legs, hoping to land his feet into the kidnapper's privates.

If you had to fight, fight dirty.

His legs where thrown off before they reached their target, and his felt his left knee twist. He yelled.

A punch landed on his jaw, knocking him down again.

"Shut up."

" This might not be worth it, man." He heard the driver say from the front.

"Forget it. He wants to fight, that's fine. What's going to happen is still going to happen, if he likes it or not. He's just going to be a little worse for wear is all."

Tony really didn't want to find out what was going to happen. On all fours, he headed for the van's sliding side door, intending to throw himself out of the moving vehicle. Sure, the fall might kill him, but that might be better then what he suspected these two had in mind for him.

Two arms grabbed him around the midsection and swung him up and over to the other side. He hit the side wall with a bang.

"You're not going anywhere, so just forget it."

"Fuck you." He spat out.

The tip of a steel toe boot hit him underneath the chin. He crumpled.

"No, fuck you."

He felt himself being turned back over onto his stomach. No, no, no, no.

His arms where yanked back. Something rough was wound around his hands.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. I like it when they fight. Gets the blood pumping."

He felt a slap on his ass, before his ankles where crossed over each other and cinched together tightly.

"I just call in four play."

A cloth was forced between his lips, He felt it tighten behind his head.

A hand began to run through his hair. With a muffled yell, and a shake of his head, he tried to throw it off. The hand grabbed the back of his neck and twisted, pulling his head off the floor.

"But, I'll tell you this. The really fun stuff, that comes later. And baby, I get the feeling you are going to be the most fun I've ever had."

He roughly released Tony's neck.

His head dropped, his forehead bouncing off the van floor.

A final kick to the side of his head caused Tony to see red, then black, then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow ok, so only a couple of reviews so far, but from the looks of my email, a lot of people favored, and put this story on alert, so I guess something is going right. Or maybe its just that there are a whole lot of sick people out there who love to see poor Tony tortured. But then, I am the one writing the story, arent I?

I still cant think of a good title for this. I normally call my stories after songs I know, but I dont know any songs as angsty as this is going to get. Some help here please! Send in title suggestions.

OK, so here goes. This one gets intense folks, be prepared for it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Tony's world came back to him in a rush.

That would be the blood rushing to his head as he was thrown over someones shoulder and carried out of the van.

Van?

Oh, yeah. That. He'd been kidnapped by some guy who looked like Ward Cleaver. Suite, tie, mister nice guy smile. In hindsight, Tony realized he should have been creeped out right away.

All he could see from his current vantage point was the guys shiny black boots, and the gravel that crunched underneath them. For the moment, he thought it would be better for him if he continued to let them believe he was still unconscious. He closed his eyes, and let his sense of hearing take over. What could he hear?

Seagulls? Was he near the water? He took a tentative breath in through his nose. The scent of sea salt air and fish entered his nostrils.

Ok, so the water. But where?

None of the docks that he knew had gravel. Maybe it was some private place by the shore?

Or those old, rotted out warehouses? Yeah, those had gravel drives, he remembered from a case from a few years ago.

Big, old, rusted wood and steel warehouses. Teenage gangs tended to use them as drug houses. There was a bust just last year. Why would they bring him there?

He heard a door creak open, felt his shoulder brush against a rusty wall. The door shut again, and he was carried deeper into the building. He risked one eye to open to see where he was.

It was dark. The shadows broken only by the light coming from the small, broken windows high up in the walls.

He should fight, but he was tied so tightly he could no longer feel his hands. He should scream, but the gag that was shoved into his mouth made that impossible. He should do something, damn it! Something other then let himself be carried deeper into this scary old building so these sick freaks could... he didnt want to think about what they would do.

He thought about Gibbs. Had he noticed his senior field agent wasn't at work yet? He could picture Gibbs stalking about the office, swigging coffee and barking at anyone who looks at him. Had he tried to call Tony yet? He didn't know. He had turned his ringer off and put the phone on vibrate. If it had gone off when Tony was out cold, he wouldn't know.

Yes, his phone! Of course. Abby could track him with the GPS. They would find him.

But would they find him before these two killed him? If that is what they intended. Tony was pretty sure they where. He had already seen one of their faces. He had already made Ward mad. Mad, crazy kidnappers where usually mad, crazy killers.

He was finally dropped down unto a thin mattress on a hard floor. A cloud of dust went up around him as he went down, and he resisted the urge to sneeze. He had to stay 'unconscious'.

"Untie him." The other one, the driver, said. "You know I dont like them tied up when we do them."

Lord, he didnt like the sound of that. Not one bit. Leave him tied up. Please.

"We've never had a guy before. He's stronger then the others. Look at my face. I'm going to have a major shiner here."

Tony inwardly smiled. Served him right.

"So give him the roofies. He wont be able to fight if he's drugged up."

No, no. Tony did not like the sound of that at all.

"Good idea. Kind of takes the fun out of it, but we'll try it anyway."

Fuck, damn, shit, and any other bad, four letter word he couldnt think of right now.

A hand slapped his face, hard. "Wake up, pretty boy."

He refused to open his eyes. If he stayed out maybe they would leave him alone. Yeah, fat chance of that, but he had to cling to any hope he could at this point.

Anytime now Gibbs. Where the hell are you?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Where the hell are you?! Get your ass to the office, DiNozzo. NOW!" Gibbs slammed his phone down.

Tim winced, and looked over at Ziva. The Mossad agent returned his look, and shook her head. She hadnt heard from Tony either.

Each of them had called Tony several times this morning, but the calls kept going through to voice mail. He was not answering his home phone either. Gibbs was pissed. And a pissed Gibbs was never a good Gibbs.

Well, a calm Gibbs was never a good Gibbs either. If Gibbs was calm, it usually meant someone was going to die. At least if he was angry, it meant someone might be hurting later, but they would live.

Ziva left her desk and went over to Tim's.

"You have had no luck?" She asked, her concern evident. She knew that if Tony was not here, and could not be reached, then something must be wrong. Tony was childish at times, but he was not irresponsible. He would never incur Gibbss wrath that way.

No, Tony was in trouble. She could feel it. She sensed that Gibbs felt it too.

"Just voice mail." Tim said. "I've started a GPS search on his phone, but no luck so far. He maybe beyond any cell towers right now."

"I am worried, McGee." She admitted.

"Yeah, me too. It's not like Tony."

She turned to look at Gibbs, who had gotten up and left the room, stomping upstairs to the elevator. Probably on his way for more coffee.

"I believe Gibbs is also worried."

"Of course he is. Only Tony makes him act like this."

Ziva nodded. She knew how Gibbs regarded Tony. Everyone knew. Except, perhaps, Tony.

"Do you suppose we should put out a BOLO on his car?"

Tim looked sheepish. "I already did. I put it out to all the major agencies, and police, and highway patrol. If it's out there, they'll find it."

"I hope so. For Tony's sake, I hope he is with it."

"I hope that... oh, no, what's he doing here?"

"What?" Ziva turned to see FBI Agent Fornell enter.

"Where's Gibbs?" He demanded.

"Coffee." Ziva answered. "What can we do for you, Agent Fornell?"

"What about DiNutzo?"

"He is not currently here."

"Damn." Fornell ran his hand over his head, in a nervous gesture. "I was afraid of that."

"What do you mean?" Tim asked, his heart dropping to his stomach.

"Yes, Fornell, what do you mean?"

Fornell whipped around to find himself face to face with Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. From the look on his face, he was not in a good mood. He was about to be in an even worse one.

Fornell swallowed hard. "I head about the BOLO on DiNutzo's car.'

Gibbs sent a glance at McGee. He was relived to see the silent thank you reflected in his boss's blue eyes.

"What about it?" He took a sip of the coffee in his hand, scrunching his nose at the too strong taste. Man, he hated office coffee.

"It was found in a jogging park not far from his apartment."

Ziva allowed herself a moment of hope. Was Tony jogging? Did that mean he was ok? But if so, why was he not answering his phone?

"And do you happen to know where my agent is, Fornell?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"Um," Tim cleared his throat. "He hasn't answered his phone."

"Shit. Jethro, can I have a word in private with you?"

"No. Whatever you have to say, Tobias, say it here. If it involves DiNozzo, then it involves them too." Gibbs answered, sending a hand toward Tim and Ziva.

Fornell looked at the computer genius and the Mossad assassin.

He knew that David would not hesitate to use any and all torture skills she knew to get any information she felt he was keeping from them. She scared him, that one.

McGee, well, he felt sure he could take the junior agent in a fight, but he might somehow infect all the FBIs computers with some strange virus that would cause them all to play that annoying hamster dance song. That would be a horror beyond words.

Best to just tell them and get it over with.

"Several young woman have been found near, and around jogging parks around the city. Each had been abducted from the parks while they where jogging. They where all beaten, and raped."

Ziva gasped, Tim went pale.

"And what's this to do with DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked with a dangerous note to his voice.

"We got a description of a dark colored Chevy van from a teenage girl who got away. She gave a good description of it. A mounted policeman at DiNozzo's park saw a van matching its description in the parking lot this morning."

Gibbs felt the coffee turn to stone in his stomach.

Of course this did not mean that because the cop saw a van, that it was the right van. And it did not mean that because it was in the park that Tony regularly jogged in that Tony was even jogging that morning. It also did not mean that Tony had become the latest victim of what sounded to be a serial rapist.

But this was Tony they where talking about. Anything was possible with him. Especially if it meant trouble in any form.

"But, you said it was woman who have been taken." Ziva spoke up.

"Until now, yes. But with the sighting, and the BOLO on DiNutso's car,.I had to make sure." Fornell said.

Gibbs crushed the now empty coffee cup and threw it in the trash. "Anything on that GPS search McGee?"

Tim looked up surprised at his boss. How did he know?

But this was Gibbs, he mused, he always knew.

"Um, nothing so far, Boss."

"Keep looking. David, you're with me. We're going to check out DiNozzo's car."

"Wait just a minuet, Jethro, this is still my case, and...."

"I don't give a damn about your case, Fornell, this is my agent."

"We want these guys alive, Jethro."

"That will be up to them, Tobias."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I said, wake up."

Another slap threw his head to the side, and Tony groaned, no longer able to keep up the pretense. His eyes squinted open to see his two kidnappers standing over him.

Ward was now in his shirtsleeves, and the diver stood next to him wearing a stupid looking orange, puffy vest.

Jesus, did he think he was a hunter or something?

Well, Tony supposed he did. This one just hunted an animal of a different kind.

"It's about time. I didnt want to give you this until you where awake."

A syringe appeared in his hand, and Tony felt a full on panic attack start.

Shit, no.

"Hold him still."

Puffy vest grabbed his upper arms while Tony struggled against him. He kicked his bound legs, bucked his body, but could not throw off the strong weight holding him down.

No. God, please no.

He felt a sharp pinch in his arm, and the weight came off. He stopped his struggling. It was too late to do anything about the shot now, but if they would until him, maybe he would have time to fight his way out before the drugs took effect.

Thankfully, the gag was taken from his mouth. He coughed, and spit out the taste from the cloth.

"You son-of-a-bitch's."

A fist landed in his mouth. "That is my mother you are talking about."

Tony tasted blood on his lips. "Yeah, I'm sure she'd be real proud of you right now."

"Yes, well." He grabbed Tonys chin in his hand and squeezed it hard. "She's dead."

He picked up a large knife from the floor by the mattress Tony was lying on.

Tony gulped when he saw it, the dim light reflecting off the sharp steel. The man used it to cut the bonds around his ankles.

"Now," He said, as he turned Tony over to cut the ropes around his wrists. "I want you to be a good boy. What's going to happen, is going to happen. You can't do anything to stop it. If you cooperate, we may just let you go when its all over. If you don't, well, then." He turned Tony back over and pressed the knife to his throat, "I don't think that will be too pleasant for any of us."

Tony impressed himself when he was actually able to summon enough courage to laugh. "You're crazy. Both you and your friend, with his stupid, ugly, vest, If you think for one minuet I will let you touch me. I'd rather die first. So you might as well just kill me now."

The crazy creep laughed. "I like you. I knew you would be the one the minuet I saw you this morning." He began to stroke Tonys chest. "I like pretty boys like you"

.

Tony swatted his hand away. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I only like girls."

"I don't care."

He began to lean down. Tony didn't stop to think about what he had planned. He head butted the guy square in forehead. The sick freak yelled, and grabbed at his head. Tony took the opportunity to scramble off the mattress.

His head swam as he tried to get to his feet. He stumbled in what he thought was the general direction of away.

"Stop him, Lenny!"

Tony was grabbed around his waist, by Lenny he guessed, and thrown back toward the mattress. His head connected with the wall with a sickening thud. His vision went gray.

He felt himself being lifted up again, then was backhanded across his left cheek. He fell again.

His hands where grabbed and lifted above his head, held in place by one strong hand.

"Listen up, asshole. I dont take kindly to people who give me black eyes. I like my pretty face too much. Yours though, yours I dont mind messing up a little. Its not the most interesting part of you."

Tony felt a squeeze on his thigh. Oh god. He didnt want this. Not this. Please. Oh god. Gibbs, where was Gibbs, why wasn't he coming?

He was beginning to feel a drowsy weakness invading his brain, and it wasn't from the multiple head injuries he had now received. The drugs, the roofies, date rape drugs as they where known, where taking effect. Once they did, Tony knew he would not be able to stop them.

"Please." He said, "Please dont do this."

"Aww, you hear that Lenny? He's begging. I like it when they beg."

"So do I, Wes."

Another hand started touching him, running up and down his leg. He tried to move, tried to fight, but he felt so weak now.

Wes,or was it Lenny was pulling his jogging pants off. He swallowed a sob, refusing to let it out. He didnt want to give them the satisfaction of having him cry.

"Damn, this one is a prize." One of them said. He wasnt sure which one anymore. Their voices where starting to blend together. All he could feel was hands touching him, stroking him. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to die.

Tony DiNozzo closed his eyes, let go, and didn't feel anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

You know, for someone who admits to not liking Ziva all that much, I did manage to dedicate an entire section to her point of view in this chapter. It wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be either.

Still not a 'Tiva' lover though, and am still against any thought of a relationship with her and Tony.

I swear, the show goes in that direction and I may go postal.

With that being said, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I know many more people have read the story so far, and did not review, if my email in box says anything.

I wish they would put a counter up on each story so people can see how many times it has been read. I would love something like that.

Ok, so on with it already. I'm leading up to Tony being found. Not this chapter,…but soon. Not saying what condition he will be in, but he will be found.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"God damn it, he's gone!"

Gibbs slammed the car door shut.

Ziva jumped, knowing Tony wouldn't like his car to be treated in such a way.

"We shall find him, Gibbs."

"Damn right we will, David." He turned on her, his glare harder and steely eyed then she had ever seen it before.

Well, perhaps a few times. Like when Tony had been framed for murder, or when they all thought he had died in that car explosion. Or when Vance sent Tony away on that ship….

Alright, alright, so she had seen that look before, and each time it involved Tony.

Gibbs was protective and possessive of them all, even Ducky and Jimmy, defiantly Abby, but she thought the instincts where a bit stronger where Tony was concerned.

*My son, Tony, plays that same game.*

She hadn't thought much about that statement at the time, but she remembered the look on Tony's face when he heard them. Thought how easily they flowed from Gibbs's mouth. She wondered if it was not the first, or last, time Gibbs had ever claimed Tony as his own.

It did not surprise her that many people already assumed the two where father and son. She had seen more then one person express shock to learn that they where not related.

"But I could have sworn", That elderly lady they interviewed a few cases back had said, "They seem so alike. He's such a sweet boy."

Ziva had nearly choked to hear that. It never ceased to amaze her how Tony could manage to charm the pants off….at times literally…of any female in sight. It seemed though that the older ones wanted to mother him.

"How often does he jog here?" Gibbs asked, shaking her from her thoughts.

"I do not know. What does that…."

"I need to know, Officer David! They could have been watching him for a while now. Go and talk to some of the other joggers, ask if they where here this morning. Someone had to have seen something."

"Yes, of course." She nodded. It would do no good to argue with him. Chances were that none of the current visitors to the park were there this morning, but Gibbs will leave no rock unkicked.

*It's no stone unturned, Zeeeeva* She could practically hear Tony correct her in her head.

Yes, that too.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Damn it, Tony." Gibbs muttered as Ziva walked away.

How in the world could one man attract so much trouble as his senior field agent seemed too?

He ran a hand through his silver hair. The same hair that had still been brown when he met Tony. Gibbs had noticed the first touches of gray only a few months after hiring the former Baltimore homicide detective. In fact, it had been the first time Tony had gotten hurt. A suspect had shoved him down a light of stairs. DiNozzo had gotten back up and chased the man down with a broken ankle and bleeding forehead.

Each successive brush with danger and injury had brought another stand of gray to Gibbs's head.

Now there was nothing left but a light, slivery white.

What was DiNozzo going for now? To make him bald?

Gibbs opened the door again and sat in the drivers seat. There was nothing to find, he knew, but he couldn't just stand there, fuming, while Fornell and his minions scoured the parking lot.

The glove compartment held nothing but a road map and a menu from a local burger joint.

Tony's gun had been stored under the seat. That was the first thing he had looked for.

The NCIS badge and phone where not in the car. Tony must have had them on him when he was taken.

So, the reason he hadn't answered his phone was because he couldn't answer his phone. The thought of why that might be made Gibbs's gut churn.

These weren't just ordinary, average, run-of-the mill scumbags who had kidnapped his agent, these where sick, sadistic, raping scumbags.

It was a small comfort to know that the other victims had survived their ordeals, but if those sick freaks found out Tony was a federal agent….he slammed his hand against the steering wheel. The horn went off.

Fornell whipped his head around to look at Gibbs, shook it, and turned back to talk to the agent next to him.

Talk, talk, talk. Why the hell wasn't anyone doing anything?

Like going out there and finding Tony!

Gibbs couldn't sit around doing nothing anymore. He would order Tony's car back to headquarters, see if Abby could get anything off of it.

Oh, shit. Abby!

She didn't know about Tony yet.

He just couldn't deal with her understandable, but slightly overbearing, worry right now. He had his own to deal with.

He grabbed his cell and pressed a number.

"This is Doctor Mallard speaking."

"Ducky." He said, taking some comfort from the sound of his old friend's voice.

"Ah, Jethro. I was just going to call you. I have some news on Seaman Kring's autopsy."

"Not right now, Duck. We've got a problem."

"What kind?"

"Tony."

He heard a sigh on the other end of the line. "Oh, dear. What has the boy gotten up to now?"

"He…oh, shit…."

"Jethro." Ducky said with some alarm. "Is he alright?"

"No, Duck, he's anything but."

Gibbs told him the whole story as he knew it. When he finished there was silence on both ends of the line.

"My God." Ducky finally said.

"Not my exact words." Gibbs said, "But the intention was the same."

"Oh, Jethro…that poor, dear boy. What are you doing to find him?"

Gibbs's laugh was harsh. "Not much I can do, Duck. This is Fornell's case."

"Well, surly Anthony being an NCIS agent…."

"No, its still connected to the FBI's case. And it's a kidnapping."

"Director Vance would certainly…"

"Would he? In case you've forgotten, DiNozzo's not exactly his favorite person."

"Jethro, really, Director Vance may have his problems with Anthony, but he would certainly never wish a horror like this on him."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just…."

"Worried, upset, angry. All that is understandable."

Ducky knew how Gibbs felt about Tony. Knew he saw him as his son. Ducky was the only one who knew that Tony called Gibbs 'Dad' in private. He was also the only one to know that Gibbs had changed his will to name Tony his main beneficiary. He had witnessed the event.

"You will find him, Jethro. I have complete faith in that. Tony does as well, I am sure of it."

"I wish I did, Duck. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Tell Abby for me? I can't…..I just can't right now."

"Of course. The poor girl will be so upset. She adores Anthony."

"Yeah, I know. I've got to go, Duck."

"Yes, yes. Jethro, when you find him, be sure to tell him I…."

"I will, Duck."

Gibbs ended the call as Fornell walked up to him.

"We've got a witness." He said.

"Who? Where are they?"

"Calm down. We've taken then to our offices to question them."

"What did they see?" By damned if he would let Fornell push him out of this. Tony was his for gods sake!

"A young mother with a child saw Tony being pulled into the van. She wrote down as much of the plate number as she could remember." He pulled a slip of paper out of his coat pocket. "NG74..., that's all she got, but she says it was on a dark blue Chevy van, older model. It was them, Jethro, they've got him."

"Oh, for fucks sake, Tobias, what the hell are you doing about this?"

"My job. Until we locate the van, we have no way of locating DiNutzo."

"His name is DiNozzo!"

Fornell sighed. "I know how you feel about the kid, Jethro. I may not understand it, but I know. I have a daughter, remember."

Gibbs took a deep breath, willing his anger back. He had no reason to by mad at Fornell. It was the whole situation he was mad at. How the hell did these things keep happening to Tony? He didn't deserve it.

"Look," Fornell said, "everyone person here knows that we're looking for a federal agent. We may sometimes have problems between out agencies, but DiNozzo's"…he stressed his pronunciation, "one of us. We will find him, I promise you that."

"But what will he be like when you do? Can you tell me that?"

"Jethro, the other victims….they are all alive. I'm not saying that some of them didn't wish they weren't."

"I'll kill them." He said, calmly. This told Fornell that he meant it.

"No you won't. They're ours. They won't get away with it. They are going to jail, and from there I don't give a shit about what happens too them."

"Not if I get there first. I promise YOU, Tobias, if they…if he's…."

"Jethro…" Fornell began, only to be cut off by the ringing of Gibbs's cell.

"What?" he barked into the phone.

"Uh, Boss?"

"What the hell is it, McGee?"

"I got a hit on the GPS. It's weak, but it's coming from the old warehouse district. The one Tony calls 'Drug alley'?"

"Which one, McGee?" There where at least 10 of those hulking old things out there.

"Don't know. It's only a generalized hit."

"Good job, McGee. Get down there yesterday. We're on our way."

"Coming right now, boss."

Gibbs turned to Fornell. "The old warehouses. That's where Tony is. We're going now."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Wes rolled over with a groan and smiled.

Oh, had that ever been good. He had at least three goes at the guy, and was ready and willing for more. This had quite possibly been the best one ever.

He looked at his victim and smiled. The guy was unconscious now, but he recalled the whimpers, and cries, the sheer terror. It energized him.

Lenny was whistling as he got dressed. He obviously had enjoyed himself as well. Maybe they would keep this one for a little while longer before dropping him back at the park.

"I've got to tell you, Wes," Lenny was saying, "You where right. Man, was he ever tight, or what?"

Wes grinned. Yes, the guy had been a 'back door virgin' as they called them. He could still feel the resistance. He got hard just thinking about it.

He reached out to run his hand over his victim's muscled chest. So good. He trailed a finger over a scar, a thin white line across his right shoulder, and wondered how he got it. It looked like a scar left from a gunshot.

"I've got to know who he is." Lenny said, picking up the discarded jogging pants. "May want to send him a thank you note later." He laughed, and reached into the pocket to take out the flat, black, wallet, and flipping it open.

"Oh shit! Shit, Wes, look at this!"

"What?" Wes looked up as Lenny shoved the wallet into his face. He grabbed it and held it back to see it more clearly. What he saw was a gold colored badge and an ID. He heart dropped to his stomach.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. What the hell is NCIS?"

"Navel Criminal Investigative Service, you numbskull! He's a navy cop. A fed! Christ, Wes!"

"Fuck!" Wes swore. He pushed himself up and grabbed his pants, stepping into them quickly.

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing." Wes reached for the extra rope they kept, and turned Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo over to pull his hands behind him again. He wound the rope thickly and tightly.

"Nothing? Do you realize that we just fucked a fed? We're dead men."

"Not if they don't catch us." He tied Tony's ankles again, and gagged him.

"But he's seen us. Wes,…we can't leave this one alive this time."

"I'm not a killer." Wes stressed. He had never murdered anyone.

"You think I care? You got me into this. Yeah, so I've enjoyed it, but I'm not about to feed myself to the federal sharks because of you. If he dies, then he can't talk."

"We leave him here." Wes said, giving one more tug to the ropes. "By the time anyone finds him he'll probably be dead already."

"I don't like this."

"I look like I give a shit? Let's just go."

Lenny gave one last, unhappy look at Anthony DiNozzo and stalked away to get the van.

Wes turned back to the unconscious agent. He ran his fingers through Tony's hair. "Looks like it wasn't meant to be. If it's any consolation, I'm sorry it had to be like this. I'll think about you."

He placed a kiss on Tony's cheek and turned to go.

In the dark spaces of his own mind, Tony DiNozzo could only think of one thing, the only thing that mattered in times of pain and distress. The only thing he wanted when he was scared, alone and hurting.

Gibbs…he wanted Gibbs…he wanted his Dad.


	4. Chapter 4

I've been doing some thinking.

Yes, scary, I know.

One song that I have always instantly thought of Tony and Gibbs each time I hear it is 'Everyday' by Rascal Flatts.

I thought perhaps I might call this story after that song. It would work well I think, especially the part that goes 'Everyday you save my life.' This, I think, it a true statement from both Tony's and Gibbs's points of view. They save each other by just being there.

Also, the title would also work for the future of the story, Tony's everyday climb back to himself.

So, what do you think? Is it good? If everyone is in agreement, I will change the title to this one my next update.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was dark. Too dark. He never liked the dark too much. His father used to leave him in the dark. Dragged him down to the basement, left him in a small supply closet whenever he would mess up somehow, or would just annoy him. He was never really sure what it was he had done, but it must have been bad.

He used to make up stories while he was locked away in that dark space. Silly fantasies about a happy home with a mother who was alive and a loving father, with him cast as the much doted on son.

The exact opposite of his real life, but he never really could deal with reality very well. Fantasy was so much easier to accept.

When he met Gibbs he would fantasize that he had grown up with the ex-marine as a father.

Gibbs would make a great father. Sure, he yelled a lot, and tended to smack him one the back of the head,

But that was only to snap Tony back into reality when he tended to drift. Tony did that a lot.

Yes, Gibbs would have been a good father to him.

There where times when Tony thought maybe he wanted to be.

Things had been different after the whole disaster with Agent Lee, and then Renny.

He and Gibbs had talked after he had let Renny go.

*Boat, bourbon, basement. I get it.*

They had spent an entire evening talking about the boat in the basement over bourbon that night.

Gibbs had divulged the secret of how he gets the boat out.

It was a secret that Tony swore to take to his grave.

He had gotten so drunk that night that he slipped up and called Gibbs 'Dad', like he did in his fantasy life.

He had been mortified.

"It's okay, Tony." Gibbs had said. "But just between you and me, kay? Never in front of the others."

"Gotcha Boss." He had smiled at Gibbs's stern look and added, "Dad."

"That's better."

They didn't discuss it again, but Tony continued to call him Dad at those odd off times, and Gibbs continued to let him.

That was more then he could really ask for, he supposed.

Other then that one, all important, thing, nothing had really changed. He still acted like a goof, still annoyed Ziva, and teased McGee. He still received the occasional head slap and still hung out with Abby.

Life as usual. A good life. Finally.

Why did it all have to go to hell now?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs made it to the warehouses a full fifteen minuets before Fornell and his team, and 5 minuets before McGee, who had been closer to the area then they where.

Ziva had hung on for dear life, clutched her Star of David pendant, and prayed.

And Tony called her driving dangerous!

He had refused to let the three of them split up, even though they could cover more ground that way, and was not about to wait for Fornell to get there before starting the search, so they began to search together.

The had cleared the first warehouse just as the FBI showed up.

"I called for an ambulance on the way." Fornell said.

Gibbs barely nodded at him before kicking in the door at the next building. He trained his flashlight over the rusted, crumbling walls, and along the dirty floor, kicking stray pieces of gravel that had been tracked in from outside out of his way. He nodded at McGee to go right, Ziva left. He headed straight back.

Tony was here, somewhere among these old buildings that should have been burned down ages ago, and he wouldn't leave till he found him.

The sound of his cell ringing made him jump slightly. It sounded loud in the oppressive silence of the warehouse. With a growl of frustration, he tore it from the clip on his belt. "Yeah?" He had no time for pleasantries.

"Gibbs. Three buildings down. Get here quick."

He didn't even bother to hang up. He dropped the phone, never to see it again, and ran for the door, shouting for Tim and Ziva to follow him.

When he got there it was to see a white faced Fornell grasping the shoulder of one of his agents, who was hunched over and puking his guts out by the corner of the warehouse.

Fornell nodded toward the door. "He found him all the way in the back. Gibbs, its not good."

The agent made another retching sound, and spit out bile. Ziva wrinkled her nose.

Gibbs raced for the door, Tim close behind him. He saw a crowd of agents around a dirty mattress in a corner. A blanket had been draped over the still form lying on it. He pushed his way through and saw his agent laying there…naked…bound and gagged.

"Why the hell didn't any of you untie him?" He swore, pulling the dirty cloth out of Tony's mouth.

"Sir.: One of they said, "He could have serious injuries. We couldn't risk harming him more. He… he's bleeding." The agent looked like he was about to join his colleague outside.

Gibbs didn't say a word, just sent the FBI agent a dangerous look and took his pocket knife out. He began slicing though the ropes wrapped around Tony's wrists.

'Son of a bitch.' He thought, 'What did they do to him?'

"Tony?" He spoke to the injured man. "Hey, DiNozzo. Come on. No slacking around."

He got no response. He pulled the ropes away and handed the knife over his shoulder. "McGee." he said, and the knife was taken.

Tim went to the other end and lifted the blanket to free Tony's ankles.

Gibbs began to rub Tony's wrists to get the circulation moving again.

"Come on, Tony." He said, finding it hard to keep his feelings under control. "Don't do this to me."

He felt his eyes start to well, his vision blurred. He blinked it back. He couldn't loose it. Not here, not now. Not when Tony needed him.

"McGee! Find out what is taking the ambulance so long."

"Boss." Tim looked down at the beaten form of his partner and friend, reluctant to leave him.

"Now, McGee!"

"Yes, Boss." Tim didn't bother to fight back his tears as he headed for the door.

"Tony? Can you hear me?" Gibbs brushed the hair back from Tony's forehead, noticing the ugly bruise on his temple. He also had a pretty nasty looking cut by the hairline. It had stopped bleeding awhile ago by the look of all the dried blood surrounding it.

Gibbs added it to the growing list of reasons to find the monsters who did this and kill them…slowly.

"I'm here, Tony. You're safe. Here me? You are safe. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

"Gibbs." Ziva sounded out of breath as she came running up to him. "The paramedics are…" She gasped at the sight of her partner. "Tony…, oh god…"

"Where are they, David?" He didn't take his eyes from Tony. He was afraid too.

When she didn't answer he said her name louder. "David!"

He heard her deep intake of breath, and knew she was trying to keep her emotions under control. But, damn it, he didn't have time to be sympathetic, not to her, or McGee, not even Tony at this point.

He'd make it all up to them later, right now he just wanted answers.

"There…" She swallowed. "There was an accident on the freeway. They are coming." The sound of a siren coming closer reached their ears. "They are here." She said unnecessarily.

"Show them the way. Go, Officer David."

He heard, rather then saw, her leave.

"Help is here, DiNozzo. You'll be going to the hospital. I know you won't like that, but you have too. So don't worry anymore, okay? You'll be fine."

He squeezed Tony's hand, careful no to touch the ugly, red rope burns around his wrist. "You'll be fine." He repeated, more to himself this time. "You have to be."

The medical team rushed to them. Gibbs let himself be pushed out the way so the medics could take care of Tony. He stood there staring. Not knowing what they where saying, not even listening, just keeping his eyes trained on his agent's still form. Tony didn't wake up. God damn it, why wasn't he waking up?

"Sir?" Someone shook his shoulder. He looked up into the kind, concerned face of one of the medics. "Sir. Are you alright?"

Gibbs blinked. "What?"

"I was asking if he had been given anything? My partner thinks he was drugged."

Drugged? The bastards drugged him too?

He shook his head. "I don't know."

A had squeezed his shoulder. "That's ok, sir. He'll get a tox screen at the hospital. We're taking him now."

Hospital. Right. "Which one?"

"University is closest. This man needs immediate help."

Gibbs nodded. "I'm coming with you."

"Sir,…"

"I said, I coming with him."

"Alright. Let's go."

He ran along side the stretcher as they rushed from the building to the waiting ambulance. He locked eyes with Ziva and Tim, telling them with one look that he wanted them to stay with Fornell and his team, clear the scene. He didn't need to say the words, his team always knew what he wanted.

He took Tony's hand as the ambulance doors where shut. "Don't worry, Tony," He kept repeating, over and over. "Don't worry. I'm here."


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, here we go. The official tile change. I hope you all like it. I'm going to put the lyrics up before starting the next part.

This part will be a little long. It's taken 14 pages to write it out long hand. And it was emotionally exhausting to write as well. Hope its not like that for you to read it.

Things get a little hard here, but I can promise you that though Tony will be going through some very tough times, he will survive. He might not be the Tony he once was, but I hope you will like the Tony that comes out of this.

Also, if my characterizations seem OOC to some people, all I can say is…tttpppphhhh….its my story. Consider it AU. I was not intending it to be anything like canon.

I do know how this story is going to end. I might not be the ending that people hope for, but it is good in its way. My job now is to get Tony from where he is to where he will be. I hope you all enjoy the journey.

____________________________________________________________________________________

EVERYDAY by Rascal Flatts

You could have bowed out gracefully, but you didn't

You knew enough to know to leave well enough alone, but you wouldn't

I drive myself crazy trying to stay out of my own way

The messes that I make, but my secrets are so safe

The only one who gets me, yeah you get me

Its amazing to me

That Everyday

Everyday

Everyday

You save my life

I come around all broken down and crowded out, and you're a comfort

Sometimes the place I go is so deep and dark and desperate I don't know

I don't know

How everyday

Everyday

Everyday

You save my life

Sometimes, I swear I don't know if I'm coming or going

But you always say something without even knowing

That I'm hanging onto your words with all of my might

And its alright, yeah I'm alright

For one more night.

Everyday……

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs sat looking down into a paper cup of…well, he hardly wanted to call it coffee. Perhaps a better term would be 'luke warm caffeinated water'. Yes, that would be it. The medic who brought Tony in had taken pity on him and bought it for him. Had even sat with him for a while before being called out again.

"I hope your son will be alright." He had said before leaving.

Gibbs had given him what passed for a smile at the moment, and a small nod, not bothering to correct his assumption.

Tony had been taken immediately into Emergency. Gibbs told the doctors he needed the…shit…Rape Kit …send over to NCIS. Fornell could rage if he wanted, but Gibbs wasn't going to have it processed by anyone but his people. After that he had been pushed out to the waiting room.

He had spent the better part of an hour sitting there, staring at the tepid liquid in his cup, wondering what the hell was going on, and why the hell didn't someone come out to tell him how Tony was.

"Jethro." Someone was shaking his shoulder, but he was too enthralled in the swirl of the dark liquid in the cup to pay attention.

"Jethro, look at me." The voice pleaded. "Good lord. I need some help over here, this man is in shock."

"Gibbs. Gibbs! It's me, Abby. Snap out of it Gibbs. Come on, Tony needs you."

Everything was a whirl of voices and color, but he just let it go by. The only words that seemed to get through to him where those that sounded like….

"Tony?" He blinked. A female doctor was kneeling in front of him, shining a pen light into his eyes.

"Just relax, Agent Gibbs." She said, picking up his wrist to check his pulse. "I'm Doctor Wells. You've gone into a little bit of shock. I've sent that young lady…Abby is it?…to get you some real coffee. The stuff they serve here will put anyone into a catatonic state."

"Abby's here?" He shook his head free of the fog that that shrouded it.

"She'll be right back, Jethro. Just down to that lovely little café on the corner." Ducky said, standing by the doctors side and looking worried.

"My favorite place." The doctor smiled. "Great lattes."

Gibbs noticed he was no longer sitting, but stretched out on the couch in the waiting room. He moved to sit up, but was stopped by the doctors hand.

"You shouldn't get up too fast. Just rest for a while. I've heard you've had a hard day."

"No. I'm fine." He said, gently pushing her hand away and slowly sitting up. "Tony, how is he?"

"They had to take him to surgery, Jethro, to stop some internal bleeding. They will let us know the minuet be comes out."

"Internal bleeding. Crap." He rubbed his hands over his face. He felt tired. Tired and old. Too old for this sort of thing anymore.

"Thank you for your assistance Doctor Wells." Ducky was saying. "I was quite worried about him."

She crossed her arms over her chest and regarded the man in front of her. "I really should admit you for some tests to be sure. You where unresponsive, Agent Gibbs."

No. I told you, I'm fine." He said. It would be his final answer on the subject.

"I will look after him, my dear." Ducky said. "He's simply very worried about our dear Anthony."

"Yes, I can imagine. I was in the emergency room when he was brought it."

"You where?" Gibbs looked up sharply. "How is he? Is he going to be alright?"

"I'm sorry, but he's not my patient. I can't tell you anything. Doctor Santea is with him." She smiled at Gibbs. "Don't worry, Doctor Santea is our best surgeon. I'm sure he'll have some news for you soon."

"Thank you again, Doctor Wells…" Ducky said as he walked a bit away with her.

Gibbs knew they where probably talking about him, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Well now, Jethro." Ducky sat beside him and leveled him with a look somewhere between concern and recrimination. "You've certainly given us all a scare. I really don't think getting yourself placed in the hospital as well would be the best course of action."

"Sorry, Duck."

"Nonsense. That sort of reaction is to be expected after this day."

"Jesus Christ, Duck. I don't understand. Why Tony?"

"I don't have any answers for you, Jethro. Nothing that could shed any light on this situation. It's terrible, and tragic, but its happened, and now we are all going to have to face it."

"Now is not the time for you to be cold and clinical, Doctor. This is Tony. I thought you…"

"Jethro, I love that boy as much as you do. This is tearing me apart inside. But Anthony doesn't need to see that. He'll need all of our strength, because I dare say he won't have any of his own to give. So, I must put on a brave face, and save my break down for when I am alone at home tonight."

"I don't know what made me say that."

"I do." Ducky padded his arm. "I will go see what I can find out concerning Anthony's condition, shall I? I'm sure we'll all feel better once we have some news."

Ducky made his way the nurses desk. Gibbs leaned his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands. He was so…tired. Tired and scared. Scared was a feeling he wasn't used to . He had forgotten how exhausting it was.

"Gibbs?"

The enticing smell of real coffee roused his senses. The cup was black with a red logo for some small chain café. The hand that held it out to him was encased in a black lace, fingerless glove. He took the offered cup, and drew Abby into his arms.

She clung to him, her body shaking with silent tears. "Why Gibbs? Why did it have to be Tony? I mean, not that I would want that to happen to anyone. I can't even imagine what he went through."

"I wouldn't want you to have too."

"I just want to see him. I want to tell him how much I love him. He knows that, right Gibbs?"

He smoothed her hair, drawn back into her customary pigtails. Her hair always smelled like lilacs. It was a surprising scent on the young Goth, with her black fingernails and red lipstick, but was still undeniably Abby.

"He knows, Abs, he knows."

She drew away from him and wiped at her tears with a white lace handkerchief. It came back stained with the black mascara that smeared her eyes. "Of course he does. Just like he knows that you do too."

Gibbs looked away as he felt a stab at his heart. God, Abby was so honest at times.

"Gibbs. You do love Tony. I know you do."

*Christ*. "Yeah, Abs, I do."

"Oh." She hugged him again. "It makes me so happy to hear you say that. I really, really needed to feel happy, Gibbs."

"So do I, Abs." He held her, letting the comfort that was Abby settle around him.

"Jethro." Ducky's quiet voice intruded.

He raised his head from where it had rested on the top of Abby's to meet the medical examiners eyes.

"Doctor Santea is here."

The doctor was a middle aged man of mixed Indian decent. His dark skin was set off by a pair of blue eyes behind wire-rim glasses. His grip was firm when he shook Gibb's hand.

"Agent Gibbs, you're listed as Agent DiNozzo's next of kin?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yes. How is he?"

The doctor consulted the file in his hand. "Well, as you know, we've just taken him from surgery. We had to repair some internal bleeding. We had to remove his spleen, but it doesn't look like any permanent damage was done. It's his other injuries that worry me."

"What do you mean?"

"I won't lie, Agent Gibbs, he has a tough road ahead of him."

"No!" Abby grasped Gibbs's hand in hers. "He's Tony. He has to be okay. He will be, won't he?"

"Given time, and the right care, I have every hope so."

"But?" Gibbs knew there was a but coming, there always was. Nothing could ever be simple.

The doctor sighed and removed his glasses to rub at his eyes. "Please, shall we sit down?" He indicated the couch with his hand.

Gibbs would have rather remained standing. He had sat, and even laid down, enough for one day. Now he just wanted to see Tony. Abby, though, pulled on his hand, and Ducky gently pushed his shoulder down till he sat between them on the couch.

"Let me start at the beginning. When Agent DiNozzo…Tony.." He corrected himself with a small smile at Abby. "…was brought in to the Emergency Room, he had been severely beaten. His state of unconsciousness was due in fact to not only a dose of Rohypnol, but…"

"Rohypnol?!" If it had not been for Ducky's restraining hand, Gibbs might have flown at the doctor. It wasn't his fault, but Gibbs, angered at someone for drugging his Agent…his son…was ready to take it out on the nearest party.

"Yes," Doctor Sanjea continued as though he didn't notice the Agent's agitation. "That is what the tox screen showed. He had been given a single dose, most likely injected, but it was a high concentration. He's still unconscious. He did not wake up during the initial examination."

"Oh my god." Abby moaned, leaning her head against Gibbs's shoulder. He put his arm around her.

"Please, Doctor." Ducky said. "Go on. What of his other injuries?"

"He has a severe concussion as well, brought about by what looks to be three different strikes to the head. One, a laceration here," He indicated his own hairline, "was likely the result of being kicked. He also has two large lumps on the back of his head. I'm ordering an MRI to rule out any swelling on his brain as being the reason for his continued unconsciousness."

Gibbs felt like he was going to be sick. "Is he going to wake up?"

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs, but at this point I can't say for sure."

Gibbs nodded. "What else?"

The doctor again flipped open the folder. "There are several bite marks on his shoulder and neck area, and a long scratch on his left thigh. There are also marks that indicate molestation took place before…"

Abby moaned again, her face digging deeper into Gibbs's shoulder. He could feel the wetness of her tears.

"Perhaps the young lady should leave the room?" Doctor Sanjea suggested.

"No!" Abby raised her tear stained face. Her eyes where red rimmed and puffy, but she held her head high with determination. "I need to hear everything. If I'm going to help Tony by finding those dirt bags I need to know what they did to him."

"Abigail, by dear, perhaps it would not be wise if you performed the lab tests on Tony's kit. You are obviously…"

"Don't even say it, Ducky. Do you think I would let anyone else touch it?"

"She's right, Duck." Gibbs squeezed that hand in his for reassurance. "I wouldn't trust this to anyone but her."

Abby squared her shoulders and hardened her eyes, but clenched Gibbs's hand even tighter, preparing herself to hear the worst. "Go on." She said to the doctor.

He cleared his throat. "Alright then. Agent DiNozzo was physically abused before the sexual assault. As I mentioned, he has several injuries to show for this. The assault itself was quite brutal. I am led to believe that it was not a single assault, but several over a short period of time, possibly by more then one abuser. Agent DiNozzo's spleen had ruptured. As I said before, we had to remove it. The other bleeding we where able to get under control. He will have to be watched closely for any sign of infection."

"Dear lord." Breathed Ducky, "That poor, poor boy."

Gibbs was seething. He hadn't wanted revenge so badly, hadn't wanted to kill, hadn't felt like this since Shannon and Kelly where taken from him.

How dare they! How dare they do that too him! He would kill them. Those sick, twisted, lower then the dirt beneath Tony's feet, lowlifes didn't deserve to live. Not after this. They had better pray Fornell finds then fist, because if Gibbs did there wouldn't be anything left to arrest.

"Aside from physical injuries, I am also concerned about what his mental state will be when he wakes up. Something like this will not be easy to recover from, mentally. I'm sending his case to one of my colleagues from the Psych department. They've had a lot of experience with cases of sexual assault in the past, I'm very sad to say."

"For god's sake, stop saying it like that! It wasn't 'sexual assault'. Lets call it like it is. Rape. Tony was raped. Tony was…" Gibbs took a deep breath. He blinked and felt wetness.

Doctor Sanjea closed the file and folded his hands on top of it. Dealing with family was part of the job. At times the hardest part. The three people sitting before him obviously cared a great deal about his patient. The silver haired Agent Gibbs could have been any father he had met in the course of his career.

"It's not only Agent DiNozzo who will need help dealing with this. Everyone close to him is bound to be effected. I suggest you all talk to Doctor Kristoff. Julianna Kristoff. She's handled many of our sexual…rape…cases in the past."

"We will certainly take that under advisement, Doctor. We all want to help Anthony." Ducky said.

The doctor nodded. "There is one more thing. Agent DiNozzo has a rather…interesting medical history."

Gibbs would have rather the doctor didn't remind him. He was already having flashbacks. Tony under those god awful blue lights, struggling for the tiniest breath, so deathly still.

"I see from the file sent over from a Doctor Pitt at Bethesda that he received scarring on his lungs as a result of his battle with Y Pestis. I thought it necessary for the time being to place him on a respirator."

At the looks of panic on their faces, he rushed to assure them. "Now, he is breathing on his own, but until I know how his lungs will be effected by his other injures, I thought it better to err on the side of caution."

Gibbs didn't think he could stand to hear too much more. "Can we see him?" He asked, surprised by how ruff his voice sounded. Like he's been screaming at the top of his lungs for hours. He knew the only screaming he'd done was inside his own head.

"Of course. I'm putting him in a private room. As soon as he's settled, I'll have a nurse come get you. I won't tell you not to worry. I can see it is a little too late for that. But, Agent DiNozzo is still a young, strong, and relatively healthy man. Those are all points in his favor."

"Thank you, doctor." Ducky stood to shake his hand. "If you don't mind, I would like to ask you a few questions. Abigail if you would please look after Jethro for me."

"I'm not a child, Duck."

"No, but you've already gone into shock once today. I would like to avoid a repeat performance if it is all the same too you."

"I'll take care of him, Duckman." Abby said, squeezing Gibbs's hand, tucking her other arm through his, and leaning closer.

"Yes, I am sure you will. Now, Doctor, I would like to know what sort of long term care will be required once…" Ducky's voice trailed off as he and Doctor Sanjea walked down the hall.

Gibbs and Abby waited in silence, both too stunned by the news to say much, and knowing there where no words that could make the situation any better. They sat that way for 10 minuets before a nurse approached them, telling them they could see Tony now, but only one person at a time at present, until his condition improved.

"You go, Gibbs." Abby said. "I know you need to see him. I'll go later. Tell him I love him, okay?"

He placed a kiss on her forehead, grateful to have had her presence there with him. Grateful that she was simply Abby.

"You got it, Abs."

The nurse led him through a set of double door, and down a hallway to a room with the number 715 beside its door. He hesitated before entering, steeling himself for what he was about to see. He slowly pushed open the door and walked through.

Tony was lying on a narrow hospital bed and dressed in one of those terrible gowns. Gibbs smiled a bit. Tony would hate that. He made a mental note to bring him a set of pajamas. Maybe with Mighty Mouse on them. Or Snoopy.

He let his eyes trail over the still form of his agent. Tony was covered by the thin blanket, his hands resting on top. Gibbs eyed the white bandages around his wrists. Tony's jaw was black and blue, one eye swollen. A bandage covered the bleeding cut he had seen earlier.

He tried to blank out the sight of the tube down Tony's throat. It was just a precaution, as the doctor said. But it still bothered him.

Various machines sat to the side, connected to Tony by tubes and wires. A heat monitor beeped steadily. It was oddly comforting.

Gibbs pulled a chair that was strangely comfortable for a hospital to the side of Tony's bed. Careful not to touch the white bandage around his head, he placed a hand on Tony's brow. He felt warm to the touch.

"God, DiNozzo, " He said, "Can't it ever be boring with you?"

He watched the steady up and down motion of Tony's chest.

"I want you to listen to me, Tony." He leaned in closer, like he did in another hospital what seemed like a lifetime ago, and whispered in his ear. "You are going to make it. You are going to make it through this. That's an order, Agent. You've never directly disobeyed be before, so don't you start now."

The respirator hissed. The heart monitor beeped. And one Agent Gibbs, with no one there to see his weakness, allowed a tear to fall.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so its been a few days. I thought I should at least give you guys a little bit more. This short, I know, but it is all I have for you today. It does end a little fast…I apologize for that. I hope you don't think this is going too slowly. I know where I want this to go, I'm just not sure how I am going to get there. As I said before, this story is an experiment, to see if I can ….1. Go there…2. Actually write the story that is in my head. So far, so good.

After this story is done, I hopefully will be prepared for that Supernatural magnum opus with a NCIS/Crossover and one heck of a original character. I already love this series…if only my OC would make up her mind on how she wants it all to end for her. She's waffling right now. Sheesh…never let an OC take over, nor let them form minds or personalities of their own. Just a piece of advice.

Ok, so enough of that tangent, I know what you want right now, so get on with the reading already.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Everything around him was soft and white. It was like floating within a cloud. He felt weightless. He could not see anything but the light surrounding him. He felt safe within this void. Nothing could touch him here, harm him, make him remember.

Remember what?

There was something, he knew, pushing at the back of his mind, demanding to get through. He blocked it out. Whatever it was, it was bad. He felt that much. If it was bad, he did not want it intruding on the cocoon of softness that he was in.

There was sound here. Very distant, but he could catch snippets of words.

_Looks like he's sleeping…._

_No sign of them at all…._

_Love you, Tony…_

_Wake up, DiNozzo…._

It was those last words which came through to him the loudest. He knew the voice saying them. When that voice came to him, he would reach out, try to grab and hold on to it, but it faded again. The voice, like the light, made him feel safe, protected from all the bad memories in the world. He wanted that voice with him, here in the void.

His sense of smell also seemed active here. Perhaps it was true when it was said that when one sense was absent, the others became enhanced. He always thought it would be a pretty cool theory to try out.

The smell of antiseptic was prominent. He hated it. It was another thing he labeled 'bad' in his mind. Antiseptic meant drab gray walls, poking, prodding, and whispered voices. It meant the blue lights. He didn't like the blue lights. Didn't want to go back there.

The bad smell would be chased away by the aroma of fresh brewed coffee. Coffee beans to be specific. They smelled wonderful.

Sometimes, on Sundays, he would stop at Starbucks in the morning just to smell the beans as they were being ground. He would order two cups. One with sugar and hazelnut cream, one black, then he would go to Gibbs's place.

That was it. Gibbs. The smell of coffee always meant Gibbs was near. But where was he?

He strained his eyes, but could not penetrate the light.

He needed to tell Gibbs…something.

Something important. What was it again?

He couldn't remember.

The feeling of a hand squeezing his made it through the white emptiness. It was rough, calloused. The hand of someone used to working hard.

He latched onto it. He didn't want to leave this white, safe place. Beyond it was a world full of pain and fear, and he just wasn't ready for that world yet. But he didn't want to be alone in this place either.

With every ounce of strength he could gather, he forced his hand to close over the fingers he felt within his.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Tony?" Gibbs looked down in shock at his hand, gripped around Tony's, and again felt the slight pressure of fingers squeezing around it.

It had been 3 days since they had found the younger agent. 3 days spent sitting by his bedside, 3 days of wondering if they would ever have him back again. 3 days of absolute hell.

Gibbs had rarely been home. He went there to shower, change, maybe grab something to eat, but sleeping was out of the question. He would grab an hour here or there at Tony's bedside.

"Really, Jethro, you will make yourself sick this way. How much good do you think you will be to the boy if you run yourself down so?" Ducky had chastised him.

Gibbs knew he was right, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Tony any longer then was necessary.

"We are all worried. Why don't you let Ziva, or Tim, sit with him while you get some proper rest?"

"They have work to do."

It took some string pulling, but Director Vance had managed to get the two agents attached to Fornell's investigation team. "It's the best I can do, Gibbs." Vance had said, standing in the doorway to Tony's room, looking at the prone agent warily. "Fornell refuses to let you in on the case. Says you're too likely to fly off the handle right now."

Fornell, Gibbs had to concede, had a point.

Over the next few days, Tim and Ziva had done their best to keep him informed. A van matching the description of the kidnappers' was found stranded in a mall parking lot the day after Tony's attack. There had been several spots of blood found on the floor and walls. Some had been traced to a couple of the other victims. One was Tony's. There was little to no evidence that could help identify the kidnappers.

"I am sorry, Gibbs." Ziva said when she came to see Tony. She held his lax hand and smiled sadly. "There seems to be on sign of them at all. It is like they disappeared."

"Nobody just disappears, David. They're out there. I want you to find them."

"I am trying…"

"Well, try harder!"

He had seen the hurt on her face when he yelled. Damn it all! When in the world did he start feeling bad about hurting another's feelings, especially his teams?

"Yes, Gibbs." She left without another word.

Gibbs leaned back with a sigh. " Really living up to that second B right now, DiNozzo."

Tony had remained silent.

But now…was he just imagining the pressure of Tony's fingers in his hand?

He reached up and pressed the call button by Tony's bed.

"Come on, Tony. Time to get up. You've slept enough."

A nurse came in and he looked up, his hand still holding onto his agent's. "He squeezed my hand."

"I'll get the doctor." She said, and slipped out again.

A few minuets later, Gibbs had been pushed out of the room so Doctor Santea could examine his patient.

"I want to be there if he wakes up." Gibbs demanded.

"Don't worry, Agent Gibbs, we'll come get you if there is any sign of him waking."

He paced outside of Tony's room. He should call Ducky, or Abby, but he wanted to be sure DiNozzo was coming out of it first. No need to get their hopes up.

"Agent Gibbs?"

He turned to see the female doctor, the one from the day Tony was first brought in. "Oh, Doctor Wells?"

She nodded. "How are you?"

He shrugged. "Me? I'm good." At her look, he had to say again, more honest this time, "Well, as good as I can get right now."

"Your friend, Agent DiNozzo? How is he doing?"

"They're…." He trailed off, waving a hand in the direction of Tony's room.

"I see. Why don't you go get yourself something to eat, a coffee? They might be in there awhile."

"I can't leave. If he wakes up, and I'm not here…"

"Agent Gibbs, if hospital gossip is anything to go by, every nurse on this floor has your cell number on file in case they need to get in touch with you concerning Agent DiNozzo." She smiled. "In fact, some want to keep the number for themselves." She laughed when Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Your obvious affection for Agent DiNozzo has made quite the impression."

"I'd catch a lot of flack from Tony for that."

"Go on. He's in good hands. You need to take care of yourself if you are going to be any help to him."

"You sound like Ducky."

"He's a very smart man."

"That he is." Gibbs agreed, and in the end took Doctor Wells up on her advice.

He couldn't stand the thought of hospital cafeteria food, so ran down to that café where Abby had been bringing him coffee from.

He ordered a large coffee and a turkey sandwich, and was just sitting down when his cell rang.

"Gibbs." He answered with he usual briskness.

"Leroy! Finally, I've been trying to reach you for days."

"Dad." He took a sip of coffee. "I haven't' been home much."

"Bad case?"

"You could say that." His stomach rumbled at the sight of the sandwich. He hadn't known how hungry he was before.

"What's wrong, son?"

Gibbs shook his head. Leave it to his father. "Something's happened."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm okay. It's Tony."

"Tony? What's wrong with him?"

He didn't know if he could go through talking about it again, but somehow heard it all coming out of his mouth. Amazingly, once it did, he felt the weight he'd been carrying around for days lift off his shoulders.

"I'm coming." His father said.

"Dad. No. You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. You need me, Leroy."

"I'm fine, Dad."

"The hell you are! Besides, I want to be there for Tony. You know how I feel about that boy."

Yes, he did. It had been evident from the moment Tony and his father had met. Gibbs recalled finding the two of them sitting outside on the porch swing of Gibbs's old home, discussing movies and sports. Tony wore one of his Dad's sweaters.

Gibbs never mentioned anything about it, but started asking Tony to come along when he went for visits to Stillwater.

The last time had been on the 4th of July. He'd never forget Tony's reaction to a small town Independence Day festival. The parade, the carnival, the bar-b-que…Tony had been like a big kid.

He knew everyone in town thought Tony was Jackson's grandson, and his Dad had no intention of telling them any different.

"Guess there's no use arguing with you, is there?"

"Never was, Leroy."

"What about the store?"

"The McCready boy can take care of it. He helps me most days."

In the end, his Dad had won. Gibbs was secretly glad.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so we are getting closer.

Things will start picking up speed after this. I don't want Tony to be hurt or sick any longer then any of you do. Well,…perhaps you like hurt and sick Tony if the reaction to this story means anything. Boy, you are all some sick puppies!

I want to mention that I posted another story yesterday. It's an older one of mine for the short-lived series version of The Magnificent Seven. I loved this show so much back then. It is quite possibly the best piece of fiction I've ever written, and I would like you all to go and read it. It's called 'Wild Cards' and you can find it at my profile page. It's different, with a very original idea. I still love it after all these years.

Ok, enough of the shameless self promotion. Hope this part is enough to keep all of you going.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs returned to the hospital feeling better then he had in days. Not good, of course, but at least he wasn't feeling like tearing apart the hospital; or perhaps driving his car through it, so he supposed that it was an improvement.

His father had said he would arrive by tomorrow morning. Gibbs was happy he was coming. Their relationship had grown and improved by leaps and bounds since the murder that had brought him and his team to Stillwater. He realized just what an A class bastard he had been all these years. His father had made his mistakes, true, but so had he. Gibbs tended to expect perfection not only from himself, but from those around him. He was only now started to realize that there was no such thing.

It was Tony who had caused the shift between him and his father. Jackson had liked the younger man immediately, and it seemed Tony reciprocated. They where very much alike, Gibbs thought. Both were shameless flirts, loved sports, fast cars, and late night movies. Jackson had taken Tony fishing, Tony had surprised him with tickets to a Eagles/ Redskins game.

Gibbs did not begrudge Tony and Jackson's relationship, knowing that his agent didn't have any close family and knowing how much his Dad had missed having a grandchild to dote on. It seemed fitting that it should be Tony who would become a surrogate grandson to Jackson, as he had become very much a son to Gibbs.

He made sure never to show favoritism among his people. He was their boss first and foremost. He yelled to get their attention, punished their mistakes, and…in his way… praised their accomplishments. He would still smack Tony on the back of the head whenever he started to good-off. Which, admittedly, wasn't as often as he used too.

While each member of his team held a special place in life, it was Tony who had managed to chip away at the wall he had put up around himself after the deaths of Shannon and Kelly. Three failed marriages had taught him that he would never have that kind of life again, and he didn't think he would ever feel anything coming close to 'family' again. Then he met a smart mouthed, crazy, annoying, immature, and surprisingly smart Homicide detective in Baltimore, and all bets got thrown out the window. He knew one day after meeting Tony that he would be bringing the young man to DC, even if he had to drag him there by the hair. Tony filled a void. He filled a role in Gibbs's life that no one else had come close too. He hoped he had done the same, healed the wounds that Tony's father had caused with his neglect, and Gibbs thought, his abuse. It gave him no end of pride to watch Tony change from a big child, into a man.

He never thought he could hurt so much again, as when he lost his wife and child. Never thought he would want to hunt another person down again to exact revenge. Nobody hurt what was his and got away with it. Nobody touched his son. His boy.

He knew he would find the disgusting scum who did that to Tony, and nobody was going to get in his way in exacting revenge. He would take care of them, just as he did the monster who killed his family. But this time, he would still have Tony, and he would never let him out of his sight again.

He had just entered the hallway where Tony's room was when he saw Doctor Wells rushing up to him. He saw her face, the urgency in her eyes, and felt his heart stop.

"Agent Gibbs!"

He ignored her and rushed to Tony's room. Doctor Santea and a trio of nurses where surrounding Tony, holding him down as he thrashed on the bed, screaming. One male nurse was trying to wrestle Tony's arm to the side of the bed where a restraint had been attached. Gibbs saw red.

"What are you doing?" He bodily pushed the nurse away. "You will not restrain him."

"Agent Gibbs, we can't keep him still. He started screaming, and we can't examine him in this state. I thought it best to keep him restrained so he doesn't hurt himself or anyone else." The doctor was saying.

"The hell you will! Don't you realize that doing that will only make him worse. He was tied up when we found him, and I won't have him strapped down, not now, not ever."

"If we can't keep him still, I may have to sedate him, and I don't want to have to do that if he is finally coming out of the coma."

Gibbs looked down at his agitated agent. Even in his unconsciousness, tears ran down his face. He fought against the hands that tried to hold him down, yelling in fear, "No! No, please. Not again! Let me go. Gibbs! Dad. Please."

That was it. He grabbed onto Tony's flaying hand, clasping it in his own, and leaned in close to his ear. "Stop it DiNozzo."

Tony stilled. The nurses blinked in shock, but Doctor Santea took the opportunity to check over his patient. While he listened to Tony's heartbeat, checked his breathing, and the healing of his wounds, Gibbs stayed by his side, whispering in his ear all along. "That's it. It's okay. You're okay. I'm here. It's alright. Stay still. Not leaving you DiNozzo. I've got your six."

Gibb's constant words gave the doctor enough time to determine that Tony was finally ready to wake up. "It could be soon." He said. "He's healed enough to come out of it, but you may have to encourage him a bit."

Gibb's eyes never left Tony's face. "You hear that DiNozzo? Doc says you can wake up now. You don't have anything to be afraid of. I'm here. They're gone, Tony. Gone. You are safe. So come on, open your eyes, for me."

Tony's head shook, tears still streaming from his closed eyes. He squeezed Gibbs's hand tightly. His breath hitched with every sob. "Gibbs?" His voice was barely audible, more of a hiss then a word, but Gibbs thought it the most wonderful sound he had heard in days.

"Yeah. It's me. I've had enough of your sleeping, DiNozzo. I know you like your beauty sleep, but enough is enough. Open your eyes."

Two slits of green met his eyes. "Gibbs." Tony blinked twice.

"Hey there, DiNozzo."

"Wha…..where…." He swallowed , his throat feeling raw and dry.

"Here." The doctor handed Gibbs a cup of ice chips. "Just few, enough to sooth his throat. It might still be a little sore from the respirator."

They had taken it out the second day, once they where sure Tony's lungs where strong, but Gibbs knew how the soreness could hang around for days after having that godforsaken tube shoved down it. "Here, DiNozzo." He rubbed the ice across Tony's lips, and the young agent's tongue ran along after the cool wetness.

"More." He croaked.

"In a minuet. How do you feel?"

"Don't….where am I?" Tony's eyes moved around the room, taking in the machines and people dressed in white scrubs. Hospital? What happened? Why was he here? "Gibbs?" He looked to his boss, the only person in the room he knew, the only one that represented any sort of safety.

"You're in University Hospital. This is Doctor Santea. He's been taking care of you."

"Hello, Agent DiNozzo. It's nice to finally meet you. Do you mind if I take your blood pressure?"

Tony watched, confused, as the doctor picked up his other arm to wrap the blood pressure cuff around it. He saw the white bandage wrapped around his wrist. A quick glance to the hand held in his boss's showed him a matching one. "Accident?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. He looked sad. Why did his boss look so sad? If not an accident then what? Had he been hurt on the job? He looked around the room again. The nurses had left, leaving only the doctor and Gibbs with him. No Tim, or Ziva. Where was Ducky? Abby? Did something happen to them? Is that why Gibbs seemed so upset?

"Where….?" He croaked again, and Gibbs gave him some more of the wonderful ice. He let the chips melt against his tongue before he swallowed and tried again. "Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Probie…Ziva…they okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine. They're working." Working to bring down the scumbags who hurt you, he thought, but didn't say. It was obvious Tony was confused. And Gibbs didn't want to upset him anymore.

Tony winced and shut his eyes as the doctor shone a light into them. "Hurts." He turned his head away.

"I need to check your pupil response, Agent DiNozzo. You had a severe concussion. You've been in a coma for 3 days."

"Three days?" His wide eyed gaze shifted back to Gibbs. "Boss?" Had he been hurt on a bust, or trying to arrest a suspect? He couldn't remember any current case. The last thing he could recall was….was….oh…oh… "Oh god. Gibbs? I can't remember."

"Remember what?"

"Don't know. How?"

"How where you hurt?" Tony nodded, and Gibbs wondered how much to tell him. If he didn't remember the attack, Gibbs was not about to break that kind of news to him. When Tony remembered, he would remember on his own. It might be easier to deal with that way. "You were attacked." He finally said.

Tony just blinked at him, and looked like he was about to cry again. "Who?"

"We're working on that, DiNozzo. I don't want you to worry about it. We will find them."

"Don't remember." Tony whispered.

"Not surprising. You had a major trauma to the head, Agent DiNozzo, and that would cause some memory loss. Also one of the side effects of Roh…."

"Doctor." Gibbs interrupted. "How is he?" He wasn't about to let it be broken to Tony that he had been drugged. He wasn't ready. Tony knew what Rohypnol was. If he heard that word….

Doctor Santea nodded, knowing what Gibbs wanted. Nothing should be said to Tony concerning the nature of the attack. Not until he was stronger. "He's recovered nicely from the surgery. He still has some dilation in his eyes, but I think in a few days he should be better. I want to keep him here until the concussion has cleared. We can't take any chances with complications right now."

"Hey. I'm right here." Tony sounded indignant, and for the first time in days, Gibbs laughed.

"Don't take it personally, DiNozzo, he's just used to talking to me."

Tony tried to shift his body into a more comfortable position. He felt pain at the movement. The doctor had said he had surgery? How badly had he been hurt? "Surgery?" He couldn't seem to speak more then a few words at a time, and it aggravated him. He hated feeling weak.

"You were bleeding pretty bad." Gibbs said, "Doc here had to fix it."

"We had to remove you spleen, Agent DiNozzo, but don't worry. You can live just fine without it. The rest of your injuries have healed fine."

"When….when can I…go home?"

Gibbs lightly slapped the top of Tony's head, taking care of the concussion. "Don't start. You're staying here until the doctor says you can go."

The look on Tony's face would have broken any heart. He knew the young man hated hospitals, knew of the nightmares he still had about the isolated room where he had suffered from that damn plague. Tony was always fearful of ending up back there again.

"Don't worry. You're lungs are fine. So no blue lights, okay?"

Tony nodded. He didn't like it, but he really didn't feel so good. He hurt. And he was scared. How had he been hurt so badly? Who did it? What wasn't Gibbs telling him? He could sense there was something else, something Gibbs wasn't saying. He tried to think back. Three days? What had he been doing 3 days ago? He remembered going out for a run. It was such a nice day. Lots of people at the park. Lots of pretty woman. He remembered seeing a very shapely brunette with a dog. He had tried to flirt with her. There had been a family playing Frisbee. A couple feeding the geese at the pond. Someone had asked him for directions…then nothing.

Had he been attacked at the park? Why?

"Mugged?" He asked, looking up at his boss again. Gibbs would know. He always knew.

"No, Tony."

"Don't remember, Gibbs."

"I know. But you will." And that, Gibbs thought, was what he was afraid of.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's a little something to wet your whistle.

Step by step we get a little bit closer. Things are going to start heating up soon. Hint: We have not seen the last of Wes and Lenny.

It may be in the next chapter, or the next, or maybe the one after that….not sure yet. Stay tuned.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"And Sister Amelia wants to know when you're going to come bowl with us again."

Tony smiled as Abby regaled him with stories of her friends, the bowling nuns. She held his hand while her fingers played with his hair. For what seemed like the thousandth time, Tony wondered why Abby hadn't decided to have a child yet. She would be such a wonderful mother. A little unconventional sure, but her child would be the happiest on Earth. Abby was a nurturer. She loved with her whole being, and she was loyal to those she considered her 'family'.

Tony had never had any siblings, had no idea what a relationship should be like between a brother and sister. Abby had taught him quickly. She was possibly the first woman he had met that he hadn't wanted to sleep with within the first 5 minuets. This was to Abby's credit. He respected and loved her deeply, and would never mess up such an important relationship in his life. He'd messed up enough of those for one lifetime.

"Tell her maybe in a few weeks." Tony said, blinking away the sleep that threatened behind his eyes. He had been in the hospital 4 days, only one of them conscious, and was tired of sleeping so much.

The doctor said it was natural, that his body was trying to heal from the trauma, and he could expect to be more tired then usual.

They still hadn't told him what the 'trauma' was. He knew he had been beaten, he'd seen the bruises on his face in the mirror Abby gave him when she helped him shave this morning. He had a dark purplish-blue circle around one eye, about the size of someone's fist. His jaw line sported another mark, and the corner of his lip. The bandage on his forehead covered a bad cut. It must have been one hell of a beat down, but Tony couldn't recall a bit of it. He only hoped the other guy looked just as bad.

"Don't rush." Abby said. "I want you to be all better."

Her large, expressive eyes started to brim over again with tears. She seemed to have a hard time controlling her cry response around him.

"Abby, stop. Hey, come on." He wiped away her tears with his fingers. "I'm okay. You've seen me worse then this."

"Oh. Tony." She sniffed, and leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Abs."

Everyone had been acting so strange. Abby seemed to want to keep crying around him. Ziva seemed ready to jump out of her skin, and Tim…well, McNervous looked ready to bolt when he came in to see him, like he was scared to be in Tony's presence. Tony knew he always gave the geek a hard time, but he never thought he frightened the guy.

Neither one would tell him anything about his case. Yes, they where investigating, but no, they had nothing to report. Tony wished he could be helping. He'd like to have some payback, but he couldn't even give anyone a description of his assailants. It was all one big, black blank.

He wished someone would tell him what happened already. Maybe it would jump start his memory.

"Hey, Abs."

Both head turned to the door to see Gibbs standing there, coffee in one hand, a white paper bag in the other.

"Gibbs." Abby kissed Tony again, then stood up, her crying jag over as quickly as it began. "I've got to go. Lots of blood to look at and bad guys to catch."

"Give'em hell for me, Abs."

"You know I will."

A look passed between her and Gibbs as they walked over to the nurses station outside of his room. The kind shared when two people are keeping a secret from another. Tony frowned. He hated not knowing what was going on, and hated even more that Gibbs seemed to be treating him like a child by not telling him anything.

He watched the Goth chic and former marine closely. Gibbs had placed his coffee and bag on the nurses desk and they where conversing in sign language, like they always did when they didn't want anyone to know what they were talking about. Well, the joke was on them. Tony wasn't as proficient as they were, but he knew enough to get by.

Damn it! If only their fingers would move a little slower. He could catch a word here or there, but neither of them were making much sense.

"Tony…doesn't know…hurt…its sick…" Abby's fingers flew. She was obviously upset. She tended to talk too fast out loud when she got upset too.

Gibbs stopped the tirade by grabbing her hands with his, stilling them and placing them at her side. "I know, Abs." He signed.

"He needs to know." She replied.

They were talking about him. Of course they were! Who the hell else? And what exactly did he need to know?

"He has every right."

"I know, Abs." Gibbs repeated, "But he needs to remember for himself."

Tony had enough. "Hey!" He called out to them. When both heads turned to look at him, he grinned and lifted his hands "He is right here." He signed, much to their surprise. "And he can understand you."

Abby's face blushed prettily, and Gibbs smirked at him. Was that a touch of pride he saw in his boss's face?

"Tony!" Abby said, "When did you learn…?"

"Took a class." He signed again.

Gibbs smiled, a real one. There was nothing like a true Gibbs smile. It didn't happen often, and Tony always felt privileged when one was aimed at him.

"Go on, Abby. I've got things covered here."

"Alright, but be sure too…"

"Abby." Gibbs interrupted. "I said, I got it covered."

"Alright." She sighed, clearly not happy but letting it go for the time being. "Bye Tony. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay." Tony said, giving her a last wave before she walked away.

Gibbs took her abandoned seat and placed the white bag on the tray table by the side of Tony's bed.

"Don't tell the nurses." he said.

Tony grabbed the bag and looked inside, grinning widely when he saw the contents. "Oh, I love you Boss." he said, pulling a cinnamon sugar donut out of the bag and biting into it. He groaned in pleasure as the sugar melted on his tongue.

"I know." Gibbs said, sipping at his coffee.

"So what's up at work?" Tony asked around a mouth full of donut. Cinnamon and sugar sprinkled down onto his pajama top, the one with pictures of Snoopy as the Red Baron flying his airplane all over it. He'd really have to get Gibbs back for that one.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Gibbs handed him a napkin. "And nothing. We've been taken off all active cases for the time being."

"But I thought Ziva and Tim where there today."

"They are working. With Fornell."

Tony blinked. "Fornell? What for?"

Gibbs leaned forward, elbows on knees. He looked intently into Tony's eyes. His 'serious discussion' position. Tony got a sinking feeling in his gut.

"For you."

Tony swallowed the last bite of donut. "Me? I don't understand. I haven't been framed for murder again, have I?"

"No."

"Then what is Fornell doing with Ziva and the McGeek, and what does it have to do with me?"

Gibbs sighed. He suddenly looked old, and Tony was seized by a feeling of fear. He knew without a doubt that he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. But still…he wanted, no, he needed to know.

Gibbs had looked down , staring at the awful white linoleum floor of the hospital room. "Tony…" he began, then stopped, as though unsure of how to go on.

"Dad." Tony said softly, using the term he only said on special and private moments. The word made Gibbs raise his head again, and if he didn't already know it to be an impossibility, he could swear Gibbs's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Tony, the day you were…attacked. It wasn't just a beating."

"It wasn't? I thought you said I wasn't mugged."

"You weren't. You were kidnapped."

Kidnapped? Again? How many times did that make now? "Okay."

"Okay?" Gibbs gave him a glare. "Just 'okay'?"

"Yeah. Look, I know its supposed to be a scary situation, and I'm sure if I could remember anything, I'd remember I was scared, but I'm here…Dad…look at me…I'm alive."

"Yeah, I can see that DiNozzo."

"So why are acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"So very…un-Gibbs like."

"Because he was scared, son. Hell, he still is."

Tony looked up in surprise at the new voice in the room. A smile spreading across his features when he was its owner. "Jack!"

Jackson Gibbs entered the room and grasped Tony's outstretched arm. His other hand squeezed Tony's shoulder in affection. "Lord boy, its good to see you awake."

"How long have you been here?" Tony asked.

"Bout a day. You were still asleep last time I came."

"Oh. Good to see you, Jack."

Jethro Gibbs looked down into his now empty cup. "I need more coffee." He said, getting up, "Dad?"

"Now, Leroy, you know one cup a day is my limit."

"Unnatural." He muttered as he made his way past his father and out the door.

Tony followed him with sad, confused eyes. "Is he mad at me for something?"

"Hell no, boy. What in the world would make you think that?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't know. He just seems so…"

Jack, his one hand still clutching Tony's shoulder, lifted the young man's chin with his fingers. "Like I said, he was scared straight about what happened to you. It really shook him up. My boy's not used to not being in control."

Tony smiled at that. "I know. I just wish he would tell me what happened. I've tried to remember, but…I just can't. There's nothing there, Jack."

"Give it time, son." Jack said, settling into another chair.

"It's frustrating."

"Can't rush it. It will happen when its time. In fact, I think that's what's making Leroy so jumpy."

"He's afraid I'll remember? Why?"

"Tony." Jack reached out for the hand of the man he loved like another son…or a grandson. Everyone thought Tony was his grandson already, and he never said any different. He would adopt Tony tomorrow if he could. That is, if Leroy hadn't already laid his claim on the boy.

"I wish everyone would stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Saying my name like that. With that note of pity. I remember my Aunt saying my name like that before telling me my Mom died. My Nanny said it right before my Father shipped me off to Military School. Every time someone says my name like that, something bad happens."

"I'm sorry, son. Really I am."

"But the something bad has already happened, hasn't it Jack? That's what no one wants to tell me."

"You need to calm down. Not going to do yourself any good getting all worked up like this."

"I wish someone would just tell me what's going on. I can't take all the silence and question evading. I just want someone to tell me what happened."

"I can help you with that, DiNutso." Tobias Fornell spoke from the doorway.


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs stopped short, fresh coffee cup clutched in one hand. The sight of FBI Agent Tobias Fornell standing in the doorway of Tony's room was the first things to meet his sight upon the return from his coffee run.

He slowly approached, careful not to gain Fornell's attention. He could hear Tony's voice, raised in anger and frustration, wanting someone…anyone…to tell him what had happened.

DiNozzo. He shook his head. It had been under his orders as Tony's next of kin and medical proxy that no one discuss the particulars of the case with the victim.

Tony. The victim. Christ, he still hated thinking of him that way. He wanted Tony to be stronger before the truth came out. But if he were honest with himself he secretly hoped Tony would never have to know the whole story. It was an impossible wish. One he knew would never be granted. Tony would have to face up to all that happened, but it didn't stop Gibbs from wanting to shield him from it.

He had just come up behind Fornell's back when the FBI man said, "I can help you with that DiNutzo."

"The hell you will."

Fornell spun around, almost upending Gibbs's coffee. The ex-marine stepped back, a scowl on his face, keeping his coffee out of danger.

"Gibbs." Fornell said with a nod. "Thought I'd find you here."

Gibbs tipped his head away from Tony's room, meaning Fornell to follow him where they could talk away from Tony's earshot.

"Boss!" Tony spoke from his bed. "I'd like to hear what he has to say."

Gibbs looked from Tony to Fornell, and back again. He noted the younger agent's too pale face, and the bruises that stood out in stark contrast. He thought of the surgery to stop all the bleeding and the freaking 3 day coma. He wasn't going to put the kid through anymore right now.

"No." Was all he said, stepping away and fully expecting Fornell to follow him.

"Boss!"

He heard Tony's voice calling after him, then his father's murmured tones trying to calm the young man down. He kept walking till he reached a stairwell, opened the door and stood back to let Fornell enter first. He went in after him and shut the door behind him. He started at the other man in the dim light of the overhead fixture.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to shrivel to dust from the power of your death glare?" Fornell asked.

Gibbs sipped his coffee. "Nope."

"I assume you brought me in here to talk."

"Talk, Yeah, sure, Fornell. Let's talk. You can start by telling me just what the hell you were thinking."

Fornell took a folder from inside of his coat. He placed it under the light to see better. "We've got something. A hair was found on that mattress in the warehouse where we found DiNozzo. It wasn't his, nor did it belong to any of the other victims. There was enough to pull out a DNA profile, so we ran if through AFIS. Got a match."

He held out a photograph of an average looking white man. Mid to late 30's. Dark hair, dark eyes.

"Name is Wesley Milson. Did a 3 year stretch for armed robbery in West Virginia."

"Seems he's branching out."

Gibbs stared at the photo, committing every feature of Wesley Milson to memory. He would find this guy. He would find him, and God or the devil help the asshole when he did.

"What about the other one?"

"No evidence so far, but we spoke to one of Milson's former employers."

At Gibbs's questioning look, he continued, "Milson worked as a car valet, both at the Newgate Hotel, and some nights at the Kennedy Center. He quit 5 weeks ago when he met up with another valet. One, " he consulted his notes, "Leonard Olinski. This was right before the rapes started, Gibbs."

"What do you have on Olinski?"

"No priors, but Gibbs, the guy's a former Navy Lieutenant."

He handed Gibbs a sheet on the service record of Leonard Olinski. "Crap, this guy was on the Regan!"

"Got off 2 months before DiNozzo got there. They never would have crossed paths."

"Well, they sure did now!"

"We don't know if this is our guy. We have no physical evidence."

"Screw your evidence. It all fits, Tobais."

Fornell held his tongue. He reminded himself that the other man was still distraught and angry. He tried to imagine what he would feel like if it were one of his people in that hospital bed. He tried to imagine if it were his daughter.

Fuck! He's be ready to kill too.

But Gibbs was more then ready to kill. He was ready to torture, maim, and dismember before delivering the final, merciful blow. This was not the reaction of a leader for his subordinate, it was one of a father protecting his child.

"Says here he was discharged for insubordination." Gibbs said, scanning the paper. "Any idea what exactly the insubordination was?"

"David and McGee are talking to his former CO and bunk mate as we speak."

"They at the yard?"

"Yes. Jethro!" He grabbed Gibbs's arm as the man reached for the door. "You are off of this. That was the deal. I accepted David and McGee, cause I knew they at least could keep a straight head. You, I'm not convinced about."

"What are you afraid of, Tobias?"

"That these two could end up dead before I get the chance to arrest them."

"That's your biggest concern? Christ, they may have dumped the van and stopped stalking people in parks, but they are still out there and creeps like these don't change. They don't stop. Someone else is going to get hurt. It will happen, Tobias. That is what you should be worrying about."

"Believe me, that thought is what's keeping me up at night."

Gibbs held up the photo of Leonard Olinski in his Navy uniform. A fresh faced, blond haired, blue-eyed all-American type. The boy next door. The football hero. Every girls fantasy and every mother's dream.

And a sick, sadistic, twisted monster.

"Then stop them."

"We will. That's why I came here. I want to show DiNozzo these pictures."

"No go." Gibbs shook his head. "He doesn't remember anything."

"Maybe he just needs to see the pictures. It might bring the memories back. If he recognizes either one, then we've got them.'

"What about the other victims?"

"Three of them never saw a face, the other two have given a maybe on Milson, but don't recognize Olinski. DiNozzo is our only other chance."

"No. Not like this, Fornell. He's been through hell. I can't, I won't do this to him."

"You can't protect him forever, Jethro."

"I can sure as hell try."

Fornell pulled 5 more photographs from his pocket. One by one, he showed them to Gibbs. Each showed a woman from early twenties to late thirties. All attractive except for the bruises on their faces, and their red, swollen eyes.

"Jessica Martin, Katherine Hubert, Nora Kalansie, Mary Chulsney, Anna Caron. All of them attacked by the same guys. Don't they deserve justice?" He pulled one more photograph out and placed it on top of the ones now in Gibbs's hands. "What about him? Anthony DiNozzo."

Gibbs stared down at the picture, taken right after Tony had been brought to the hospital. His eyes where closed, the blood still staining his face. Once again he felt that rolling, heaving sensation in his stomach. The taste of coffee came back up his throat. He swallowed.

"Don't do this."

"He could help himself, and the others. You think if he knew there were people out there that needed his help he wouldn't bend over backwards for them?"

"Of course he would." Gibbs's eyes never left Tony's picture. "He always does."

"That's just one of the many things I know about the kid. He maybe a goof, Jethro, but he's got one big sense of justice."

Gibbs knew the fight was over, and he had lost. Damn it, he hated to loose. Fornell, damn him to hell, had played the Tony card. Tony was the one thing Gibbs could never play against.

"You let me do this, Fornell. I'll show the pictures. I will tell him the truth. No one but me. You can get your statement afterwards, but nobody but me is going to be in that room with him when he finds out what happened."

"Deal." Fornell agreed.

Gibbs shoved his way past to the door, barging his way through and almost toppling over an orderly pushing a cart of supplies. Several heads turned as the man, thunder trailing in his wake, strode down the hall toward his agent's room.

"Agent Gibbs!"

He stopped, eyes hard, as Tony's doctor called out to him. "Not now, doc."

"Agent Gibbs, I don't appreciate anyone upsetting a patient of mine. Agent DiNozzo is doing well, physically, but his psychological state is still…"

"I know." Gibbs said tersely.

"Then please don't cause him any undo stress. He was so upset a few minuets before I had to inject his IV with a low grade nerve suppressant."

"Is it going to make him sleep?"

"I should hope he would eventually rest, but no, it was merely to calm his nerves."

"Good. He'll need it. Doctor, could you call that psychologist friend of yours? I have a feeling Tony's going to need her now."

Doctor Santea frowned. "He still does not recall the attack. I wouldn't advise telling him before he is ready."

"Really no choice, doc. I've got too."

The doctor turned toward the nurse watching nervously from behind the station. "Rebecca, could you please page Doctor Kristoff? Have her call my office."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Are you sure about this, Agent Gibbs? Agent DiNozzo is strong, but news like this will be a shock to him. Mentally, he may not be able to bounce back as quickly."

"You don't know him like I do." He said with a fond smile while looking in the rooms window at his young agent conversing quietly with Gibbs's father. He saw Tony give a small grin at his Dad, and he knew a story about his childhood must be being told. Tony had an insatiable curiosity about what Gibbs was like as a child, and never passed up an opportunity to ask Jackson about it. Now Jackson Gibbs sat there in the room beside him, one hand on the young man's arm, looking for all the world like a proud and loving grandfather.

Gibbs wanted to take the scene and freeze it. He thought it may be the last moment of peace he would see for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

This is it, folks. Tony finds out the truth. I hope I did this alright. The initial moment when he remembers is very emotional, but I'm not the sort of writer who wants him to be down for long. Tony will bounce back. But, like I said before, he will be a different Tony.

I do have another part all ready to go, but I'll save that one for some time tomorrow. I can't believe how fast this is all coming out of me. I pray that this story does not do what others have to me and decide to quit. For now, the muse is working overtime, and has even given me another idea….but, I'll save that for another time. For now, read on my minions, read on.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Gibbs…my Boss…he seriously went cow tipping?" Tony looked up at Jack as he told of his son's misadventure on Harold MacDonald's dairy farm.

"He sure as heck did! His mother, you should have seen her face when she found out. Mad as an old wet hen."

Tony chuckled. "Gibbs must have gotten his temper from her."

"Sure did." Gibbs came into the room and stood at the end of the bed. "She could scare the living daylights out of you with just a look."

"I always knew you must have been a mama's boy, Boss."

Gibbs gave him a lower wattage version of his famous glare before turning to his father. "Dad. You mind leaving us alone for a while. DiNozzo and I have some things to talk about."

"Now you go easy on him, son. Boy's still hurt." Jackson said, standing up.

"Can't promise you easy, Dad."

Jack ruffled Tony's hair with affection. "I'll be back soon. Have to get Leroy's place all set up for you when you get out of here. He is coming to your house, isn't he?"

"Yeah, Dad."

"I don't…"

"No arguments, DiNozzo."

Jack chuckled. "Just like his ma, he is."

When his father had left, Gibbs took the chair, pulling it closer to the bed so he would be able to reach Tony faster in case he became agitated. He didn't want Tony to cause himself any further injury, and he would be damned if anyone on the hospital staff would try to restrain him again.

Lord, he hated himself for what he was about to do. Perhaps he should change the second b in his name into a capitol letter.

"So, my Dad tell you any other embarrassing stories?"

"You mean today? No, just that one about you and ol' MacDonald's farm. Did you really name it operation 'Here a moo, there a moo, everywhere a moomoo'? Cause I've got to hand it to you, Boss, that's classic. I have a whole new respect for you."

"What do you mean by 'today'?" He leaned back, arms folded.

"Well, this wasn't the first time Jack and I have had a conversation, you know. For the record I thought the one about you and Terry Linson in the tree house playing Doctor was pretty good."

"I was the patient." Gibbs smirked. "She gave me a bottle filled with SweetTarts as a prescription and told me to call her in the morning."

"Did you?"

"I was 10 DiNozzo."

"Still, that was slick, Boss."

"Tony." He said, leaning forward and laying his hand on top of his agents. The man he viewed as a son. This was absolutely killing him.

"Not you too." Tony sighed.

"What?"

"Never mind. Just get it over with, okay. Doc's got me on some happy juice, so I promise I won't freak out like I did before. What did Fornell want?"

Gibbs fingered the folder in his hands. "He wants you to take a look at a couple of photographs. See if they might be the ones who attacked you."

"Oh. Boss, I really don't remember."

"I know you don't. But Fornell thought maybe seeing them again would bring it back."

"I'll try." Tony said.

Gibbs removed one photo and handed it to him. Tony stared into the plain brown eyes of an average looking guy with black hair. Nothing very distinguishing about him except for a slight bump on the bridge of his nose, as if it had been broken at one time. He looked like any guy Tony had ever seen, except…there was something in his eyes. Something that made Tony's stomach feel nauseous.

"I think…" Tony creased his forehead in concentration. He'd seen those eyes before. Where?

He let his lids drift closed, looking into his own mind, letting the memories come to him. The bright sunny day. He had wanted to run, to enjoy the calm weather while he could. He always kept a bag with a change of clothes in his car, so he would shower and change at work. He planed on grabbing a coffee and bagel on the way.

The scene played in his mind like one of the movies he was so fond of. The pretty girls in their tight shorts, the mothers' pushing baby strollers, a dog jumping to catch a Frisbee in mid air. He had gone 5 miles before deciding to stop. It was getting late already. He went to his car and…

His eyes flew open, meeting the cold ones in the photo. He gasped. "Gibbs!"

"What is it, Tony? Do you recognize him?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "He came up to me at my car, asking for directions to…too, uh…Arlington Cemetery. That was it! Said his wife wanted to see JFK's grave."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm sure. This is him. Who is he?"

"His name is Wesley Milson. He's a convicted felon. Been in jail for armed robbery."

"Wes." Tony said in a soft voice. "The other guy called him Wes."

"Tony?"

"There was…" He shook his head. "I…there was a van."

"Yes. There was. There was someone else driving the van. Did you see him?"

"No. Not really. He…" Tony pointed at the picture. "I think he called him Lenny."

Now Gibbs knew. Leonard Olinski was the accomplice. Busted, you basterds.

The next part was going to be very hard for him and Tony both. He didn't want to do this, didn't want to hurt Tony any further, but knew it was necessary if they were going to put those assholes away for good. Or if Gibbs had his way, bury then.

"Do you remember what happened after he approached you?"

"I thought he looked harmless. God, what a joke, huh? I must be loosing my touch, Boss."

"You haven't lost a thing. Keep going, Tony. You're doing good."

Tony closed his eyes again. It was easier to visualize that day with nothing but the scene in his own mind before him. It was all coming back. Rapidly. "I told him how to get there. I thought he was turning to leave. I turned my back on him, Boss. How could I be so stupid?"

"You didn't know, Tony. You had no way of knowing. It's okay. It's just a memory, it can't hurt you. Go on."

Tony felt Gibbs's hand tighten around his, could feel the tension coming off of his Boss in waves. "He grabbed me. Oh god. I tried too yell, but he put a hand over my mouth. I… couldn't stop it. It happened so fast. He pulled me into the van. I'm so sorry, Dad. I'm sorry."

Gibbs grabbed Tony's chin, forcing him to look at the one person he trusted implicitly. Gibbs would never hurt him. Not ever. It was the one real faith he had.

"You listen to me. You have nothing to be sorry for. You know how I feel about apologies. You did nothing wrong. Got that? Nothing."

"Yeah. Got it."

"Okay. I know this is hard, Tony, but you have to keep going."

Tony shook his head, tears forming in his wide eyes as he stared at Gibbs. The hand clenched in his Boss's began to shake. "Can't." He gasped out.

"Oh god. DiNozzo. You know if I could change this, I would. Don't you?" The slight nod of Tony's head told him that he did. "But I can't. I can't change what's already happened. I can only be here for you now. I'm here, Tony. Talk to me."

A tear fell from Tony's eyes. Followed by another. Gibbs felt his heart shatter. This was his agent. His Tony. His boy. This man gave him joy, pride, and more then a bit of frustration, but he wouldn't give it up for anything. If he could put himself in that bed in Tony's place, he would do it in a heartbeat. He'd already been through hell. It was not a new place for him. He wished beyond anything he could save Tony from having to face it.

"I fought. I really did. I tried so hard. I know I hit him, he cried out, and he kicked me. He kicked me in the head."

Gibbs looked at the bandage on Tony's temple. He damned Wesley Milson to the pits of hell for that.

"Do you know what they wanted with you?" His voice cracked when he asked the question.

"I knew…I knew right away. He kept saying things. He… touch…touched…oh, damn." Tony drew in a shuddering breath. "He tied me up, gagged me. He must have hit me again, because I didn't remember anymore until I woke up in the warehouse." Tony's hand folded around the picture, crushing it. "I tried to get away, but I was already feeling so bad from the head wound. The other guy…Lenny…told him to drug me. Roofies?" He questioned Gibbs, who nodded. "It gets fuzzy after that, but I… I remember saying no. Telling them too stop. Begging. Dad. I begged. They laughed at me."

He could feel that his face was completely wet now. Shit, he felt so weak. So useless. He felt like nothing. What made it all worse was that Gibbs had to witness all of it. His Boss wouldn't want him anymore. Why would he? What use could Tony be to him now?

"Why?" He asked. "Why?"

"I don't know, Tony. But we are going to catch them."

"You don't have them yet?"

"We will. I promise you. We know who they are now."

"What if…what if they come back?"

"They won't get near you. You won't be alone until both of them are either dead, or in jail."

Tony looked away, no longer able to look at his Boss's face, not wanted Gibbs to see his anymore. "Boss, could you leave me alone? I want…I want to be alone right now."

"If that's what you want. I'll be right outside, okay?"

He hadn't closed the door before he could hear Tony's gut wrenching sobs. He leaned against the door, feeling physically and emotionally drained. As god was his witness…if he even believed in a god…he had no idea what to do now.

"Jethro."

Fornell was beside him. Gibbs silently handed him the folder. "It's them. DiNozzo ID'd Milson. Said his partner's name was Lenny."

"Lenny." Fornell repeated. "Leonard Olinski. I'm sorry Jethro. I wish it could have been any other way."

"I need air." He pushed away from the door. "You are not to dare go in there, Fornell. I won't have him traumatized further."

He didn't bother to stay to hear Fornell's reply. He headed for the nearest exit and out the door into the bright afternoon sun. He breathed deeply of the crisp, autumn air.

He had to do something. He had to help Tony somehow. Grabbing his phone, he flipped through the numbers until he found the one he needed. He paced up and down the sidewalk while it rang in his ear.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end answered.

"It's Gibbs." He said. "I need a favor."


	11. Chapter 11

WHHOOOMMAAAAHAHHHHHHAA!!!!

It is Halloween, the night when all the lost souls roam the Earth. I don't think this part is scary, except for my writing, but I hope you like it nonetheless.

So, pull up a chair, grab a bowl of candy, and enjoy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Doctor Julianna Kristoff knocked on the door of room 237. She knew the occupant of the room was alone at the time, but she always felt knocking on a patient's door before entering was a polite thing to do. It gave them the choice of saying 'come in' or 'go away'. Most of her patients appreciated that choice, when so many others had been taken away from them.

No answer came from the other side of the door. She could not see through the window, as the blinds had been pulled tight.

'Blocking himself from view', she thought. 'He doesn't want anyone to look at him.'

It was a common reaction. Many victims of sexual assault didn't want to be seen afterwards, to be looked at even by their loved ones. They were afraid of being pitied or judged. In the case of male victims this reaction was at times worse then from a female. A man thought he should always be seen as strong, in control. He would never want to be looked at and found to be weak, less then a man. In her experience, weakness was a trait that most men did on look on fondly.

She thought over what she knew about the man who's case file she held.

Anthony D. DiNozzo. No note for what the middle initial of D stood for. A special agent for 10 years with NCIS. A federal agency. She had dealt with feds before. Mostly FBI, but a few Secret Service agents were also regular patients of hers. She knew how hard working for such an agency could be on a person. Also, being an agent, Anthony DiNozzo would likely view himself as the hero. The one who saves the victims, not one of the victims himself. Not only would he have to reconcile being an agent and a victim, he would have to come to terms with the assault itself.

Men can not be raped.

It was an old, and widely accepted, but most definitely wrong myth. Although the case of rape against a man was not as widely reported as those against woman, they were none the less just as frequent. The sad fact of matter was, men seldom reported their attack. They feared ridicule, disbelief. They thought they would receive no help, so they were left alone to suffer in silence. Society in general treated male rape as taboo, never to be spoken of or acknowledged, while woman were afforded all the help and resources available.

Doctor Kristoff found it sad, and regrettable. Thus, she had made it her mission to work as much with male survivors as with female, treating one no differently then the other. They were all, in her estimation, victims of a heinous crime, and deserved all the help she could give.

She knew she would have to tread carefully with Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Approach him slowly, make sure he didn't jump away like a frightened child.

She knocked again. She heard a groan from the other side of the door, then a deep male voice ask, "Who the hell is it?"

Anger. Symptom number 1. Check. "Agent DiNozzo?" She called through the closed door. "I'm Doctor Kristoff. Can I come in?"

What she heard could have been a chuckle, although with a sarcastic edge to it, then, "It's your time, my money, Doc."

She turned the knob and pushed the door inwards. She saw a young, good looking man in his thirties. Tall, and in good shape. Nice eyes, which on closer inspection she saw were a deep green in color. Although his face, marred by healing bruises was hard as stone, his eyes were sad. Lost and frightened. This man was haunted, and not just by his recent ordeal.

"Hello, Agent DiNozzo. I'm Doctor Julianna Kristoff. I suppose Doctor Santea mentioned I would be coming to see you."

"Oh yeah." He pushed himself into a sitting position, damning all uncomfortable hospital pillows and wishing for his own fluffy, down filled ones at home. "The shrink. Let me save you the trouble, doc. I'm messed up, okay? Not any news there. I've always been. This was just the icing on the cake."

"What exactly makes you so sure you are 'messed up'?"

He regarded her standing there at the end of his bed. She certainly didn't look like any shrink he had known. In fact, she looked like a rocker chic. Her white lab coat covered dark jeans encircled by a black silver studded belt at her waist. She had short, spiky, seriously red hair. Like, magenta red. And then there were the boots. Stiletto boots. It was a surprising picture considering that she had to have been at least 60.

He got the feeling hospital dress code made exceptions for her the way NCIS did for Abby. He made a mental note to introduce this doctor to his Goth Lab rat. He had a feeling they'd hit it off.

"Well, lets see. I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth, but my father later choked me with it at age 12, at which time he shipped me off to school. My mother, who died two years before that, had a thing for men in uniform, proven by the fact she dressed me up in sailor suits until I was 10. Any relationship with my father became null and void when I decided to enter law enforcement. I traveled around like a freaking nomad for years, city to city, department to department, until…for some great unknown reason…NCIS snapped me up. Once there I managed to screw up frequently and get several people killed. And now to make my sorry joke of a life complete, somebody made me their bitch. Did I leave anything out?"

She actually grinned at him. "I do believe that's the most I've gotten out of somebody at first meeting. Tell me, how long have you been holding all that in?"

He shrugged. "I've been know to let it out once or twice, usually when I'm stressed. I think this counts."

"I admit, I'm rather surprised."

"Why is that?"

"I was told you are rather secretive. Good at getting others to reveal things about themselves while keeping yourself hidden."

"I'm a federal agent." he said unapologetically. "It's my job to get people to talk."

"Mind too." She rather liked this Agent DiNozzo. He had spirit that didn't seem to have been permanently damaged. He wasn't broken. With any luck, she could help him to heal.

"Yes, well. In my case I'm trying to get someone to confess to a crime. You are just trying to get them to admit to being crazy. I don't need to admit that to myself, doc. I've always known it. In fact, you can ask anyone. They'll tell you I'm nuts."

She laughed. "Crazy people don't realize that they are crazy, and hardly ever admit to it. Which I guess would make you perfectly sane."

"You're the strangest shrink I've ever met."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you."

Tony stared down at his hands in his lap, wrists still wrapped in gauze. A nurse had come in an hour ago to rub ointment onto the healing wounds. He had seen the grooves left in his skin from the tight ropes. They were beginning to scab over. He wondered if he was going to have scars there. Well, just more to add to the collection, he supposed.

He wondered what this Doctor Kristoff would do if he started showing off all his scars, ala Mel Gibson in Lethal Weapon 3. Or Richard Dreyfuss and that old fisherman guy who always made him think of Mike Franks in Jaws. Of course, he'd rather show off his scars with Renee Russo, so Lethal Weapon it was.

"Do they hurt?" The doctor asked him. He looked up at her again. There was none of the condescending attitude in her face that he had witnessed with so many other psychologists he'd been forced to see over the years. She seemed willing to let him set the pace, not trying to rush him through, diagnose him with lingering daddy issues, and moving on with nary a backward glance. He still didn't know if he could talk about the…damn it he couldn't even think the word yet, so talking about it was useless.

"Not anymore."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can. Can't guarantee I'll answer though."

"Fair enough. You said something before about your mother dressing you in sailor suits and liking men in uniform. What did you mean by that?"

"No what you're thinking. It was embarrassing for me, but that's it. There's no Oedipus complex here, doc."

"Okay. Sorry. Just need to make sure there are no underlying issues we've got to get out of the way first."

He issued another one of those sarcastic, barking laughs. "Oh, believe me, there are plenty of underlying issues, but that isn't one of them."

"I'm glad you're being so forth coming with me, Agent DiNozzo. Most people in your situation tend to close themselves up. I thought before when I saw your blinds closed that you were trying to shut yourself off from view."

"No. Just trying to sleep. Not an easy thing to do in this place. Besides, I've already been stripped bear. Trying to hide myself would be moot at this point."

"So you're not angry?" She asked, trying to gage his reactions. Agent DiNozzo was very good at controlling his facial expressions. But those eyes…those eyes flashed like green fire when she pushed the right button. It was exciting to see. If only she were 20 years younger.

"Angry?" He said, eyes on fire. "Hell, yeah, I'm angry. Not at me. I know I didn't do anything. I've worked in law enforcement long enough to know how a victim feels. A lot of them blame themselves. I've told more then my fair share that they have nothing to be guilty about. No reason I shouldn't listen to my own advice, is there?"

"No, there isn't."

"Are we going to be at this for much longer? My boss will probably be here soon."

"Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She said, reading the name off the notes in her file, "Interesting name."

"You better just call him Gibbs. Definitely not Sir. He hates that."

"I'm too old to call anyone Sir. Besides I know how he feels. You should see my reaction when somebody calls my ma'm."

He grinned, and her heart stopped. Oh, this young man was so…she had no words. Her mothering instinct was kicking into overdrive, and that hardly ever happened. How did he do that?

"He probably wouldn't mind whatever you chose to call him. You're not bad looking."

"Young man. I'm old enough to be your mother."

He shrugged one shoulder with nonchalance. "Age is a number. Besides, you are a red head. In my Boss's world, that's a point in your favor."

"No according to Mother Nature I'm not." She wrote a few things down on a yellow pad. "I can't wait to meet your Boss. Something tells me this will be an interesting time."

"How long are we going to have to do this?"

Hmmm. Now there was a question. It would seem Agent DiNozzo was in something of a hurry. It was noted in his medical file that he had a dislike of hospitals. Understandable, considering his history. She noted several instances of broken bones a child, a rather serious knee injury in collage, 4 gun shot wounds, and more concussions then was really necessary in a man his age. Not to mention the bout with the plague.

The plague? Seriously? Now that was a story she wanted to hear.

She also saw notations of his having been checked out after a previous abduction. Really, with a past like this she was surprised he wasn't already under a therapists care.

"I take it you're not a fan of psychiatry?'

"Nothing personal. I just don't see how talking about your problems will make them disappear."

"It won't. It will just make it easier to deal with. I don't offer miracle cures, Agent DiNozzo."

"I don't want to deal with it. I just want to forget it ever happened." He laughed. "Ha! The irony. Just the other day I wanted someone to tell me what happened. Now I wish they never did."

"And there." Doctor Kristoff said with a satisfied smile. "Is where we shall begin."


	12. Chapter 12

This is my second attempt at getting this chapter posted. I tried on Sunday, but my computer kept acting up, and deleted the whole thing.

I was miffed, let me tell you.

I want to warn you that parts of this chapter contain some foul language and scenes of questionable content. I do hope I am treating this subject matter with at least a measure of respect. I had no intention of making it at all sensational. Please feel free to tell me if any of you at any time feel insulted by what I write.

I had a little trouble with this part. I was unhappy with several paragraphs, and had to cut them out. I've also changed my mind on several things I was going to write, and have thus shifted some things around to fit my new plan. That's the way it goes, I guess. The story never goes the way you plan for it too, it always takes its own path. I hope you like following it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Wesley 'Wes' Milson shut the door of his cut rate motel room with his hip as he carried the paper bag filled with groceries into the room.

The room, which had not been redecorated since 1985, had only a small refrigerator that could hold about 2 6-packs, so none of his purchases were anything close to perishable. A bag of Ruffles potato chips, a box of butter crackers, several microwaveable meals, and a pack of cookies were each removed from the bag and placed on the white Formica table by the lone, dirty window.

He had been shut up in this shit hole for several days now, ever since he and Lenny had screwed that guy who turned out to be a Fed.

Fuck it! Who had ever heard of NC…whatever the hell it was, anyway. Lenny had, that was for sure. Apparently they investigated crimes involving people in the Marines or Navy. Lenny was a Navy man. Didn't that just fucking beat all! They had hightailed it out of there, leaving the poor basterd to bleed to death, ditched the van after cleaning it out, and decided to split up for a while. They would both watch to see if things calmed down or blew up in their faces.

Lenny had been livid about leaving that guy, Anthony DiNozzo, alive. If he lived, he could possibly ID them. Wes didn't care much for killing. Oh, he could beat and torture, make a person beg for death, but he never did away with anyone. In his own, twisted mind, he believed this made him a pretty okay guy.

He had for sure not wanted to kill Anthony DiNozzo. Shit, every time he thought about the guy…which was often…he had to go into the little bathroom for some private time. He had done guys before, but damn if this one hadn't given him a hard on that wouldn't quit. If he hadn't bled to death, Wes wouldn't mind looking him up again sometime.

He felt the now familiar stirring in his gut, spreading down to the region between his legs, and swore. He had tried to sate this lust with the whores who hung about this no-tell motel, but they just couldn't seem to satisfy him. Even the ones who let him smack them around for a little extra money. The only time he got any release was when he closed his eyes and pictured Anthony DiNozzo, begging him to stop, crying out in pain.

He reached for his zipper. It was no use to try to let the feeling pass. He'd tried that a couple of times already and it nearly drove him insane.

He grunted as he satisfied his own need. Imagining frightened green eyes, sweat slicked brown hair, and the most beautiful body he had ever seen.

He had just groaned out his final release when his cell rang. It was one of those prepaid, throw away types. Both he and Lenny had bought one to be able to keep in touch. Lenny was the only one who knew the number. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket and hit the green button.

"Yeah."

"Fucking hello to you too, asshole." Lenny's voice came from the phone. "Where are you?"

"Same place I've been for the last couple of days. In hell." Wes went to the small refrigerator and grabbed a can of Mic Ultra. The can made a hiss as he pulled the top back.

"We got shit, Wes. That guy, the Fed, he's fucking alive."

Wes stopped the can midway to his mouth. "How do you know?"

"I heard from an old bunk mate of mine. He was pulled into NCIS. They were asking questions about me."

"What kind?"

"What kind do you think? About what my discharge was for."

Oh yeah. Wes smirked. Lenny had been kicked out for 'insubordination', but that was just the cover. Turns out he got a little too touchy-feely with several sailors, both female and male. Lenny was a sick basterd all right.

"How does that go from there to our guy being found?"

"What else could it fucking be about? I was never on NCIS's radar before this."

The wheels were turning in Wes's mind. If Anthony DiNozzo was alive, he was in a hospital somewhere in the DC area. All he had to was find out which.

Lenny had been right about one thing, they should have put him out of his misery on that day. Wes didn't like it, but knew he could do it. As long as he could see the guy again. Get the man out of his system. Take his pleasure, then slit the Fed's throat. Strangely, the thought of doing just that started to get him excited again.

"You know where he is?"

"Shit no, and I don't want too. I'm out of here. It's been real Wes. Thanks for the fun, but I hope I never fucking see you again."

The call cut off. Lenny would likely throw his phone in the ocean, or drop it off a cliff. Whatever.

Wes headed for the bedside table, took out the thick yellow pages in the top drawer, and flipped to the 'H' section.

Hospitals, hospitals…there where several. Crap. Oh well, time to let the fingers do the walking. He dialed in the number of the first hospital listed.

"Bethesda." A chipper voice answered. "This is June. How may I help you?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Julianna Kristoff had just stepped out the door when a man with silver hair and striking blue eyes walked up to it. He raised an eyebrow as he took her in, his gaze lingering on her wild hair.

So, this must be Agent Gibbs, she guessed.

She held her hand out to the handsome, silver haired Agent Gibbs. "Doctor Julianna Kristoff." She said. "You must be Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

He frowned, but grasped her hand, letting go quickly. "Agent Gibbs." He replied. "Or just plain Gibbs."

"Okay, just plain Gibbs. I'm Agent DiNozzo's therapist."

Realization dawned in his eyes, and she watched as they softened. She saw them flicker over to the window, the blinds still concealing the room from view. The frown came back.

It was clear to her that this 'just plain Gibbs' cared deeply for the young man now under her care. Good. He would need that. Anthony DiNozzo must receive nothing but love and understanding. She inwardly rolled her eyes at herself for her already protective feelings toward the young agent.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked. His voice was hard, terse, but she could hear the anxiousness in the tone.

"Hiding his feelings with great skill. He's been nothing but open and honest with me, but I haven't been doing this job for 25 years without being able to read between the lines. He's hurting. A lot."

Gibbs smiled. It did amazing things to his face. She reminded herself she was a professional, and too old of a woman to get all flustered over handsome men like Agents Gibbs or DiNozzo.

"He's good at that."

She heard the pride and affection in his voice. It had been said around the hospital that Agent Gibbs could be a bit of a bear where this particular patient was concerned. Protective and a bit possessive. A papa bear, she thought, with a smile. He paraded around, letting everyone hear him roar, daring all those around to harm his cub. Although, right now Agent DiNozzo reminded her more of a lost puppy. All sad eyes, and yearning for love. It was a strange, yet sweet picture, the growley grizzly and the little puppy dog. She could almost see Agent DiNozzo wagging his tail with joy each time Gibbs came into the room.

She shook the visions away. She was a doctor, for heaven's sake, not a children's book writer. "Doctor Santea is in there with him right now. He has some test results to share."

"Test results!?" His face snapped back to hers. "What tests?"

She held the hand not enclosed around her file up in mock defense. "Whoa. Down boy. I don't know. His physical health is Doctor Santea's area, his mental one is mine. If the two shall ever meet, then we'll discuss it."

"With DiNozzo it's all the same." He began to push past her and reach for the door.

"Gibbs." She said, laying a hand on his arm to halt him. "I would like to schedule a time with you as well. It would seem you are Agent DiNozzo's closest and most important relationship. This has to be affecting you."

He looked down at the hand on his arm, the short fingernails painted with a sparkly purple polish. 'Abby would like it', he thought before raising his eyes back to hers in silent command. She must have heard loud and clear. She released him. He entered the room without another word to her.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You'll have to retake the test in about six months, but everything looks good." Doctor Santea was saying as Gibbs entered the room.

"What tests?' Gibbs repeated his earlier question, this time to the doctor standing at the foot of Tony's bed.

"Ah, Agent Gibbs." Doctor Santea greeted. "I was just giving Agent DiNozzo the good news. His blood work had come back clean."

"Oh." Gibbs realized exactly what test the doctor was talking about.

It was a small and extremely sad thing to be thankful for, but the creeps who attacked Tony had used protection; evidenced by the fact that no traces of bodily fluids could be found in the rape kit. So the chances of Tony receiving any disease from either attacker was small, but all precautions would be taken. Tony would have to have more blood work done in six months time, then they would know for sure.

"I have more good news for you." The doctor said while jotting something down in Tony's file. "I see no reason, if you continue to improve so well, that you can't be released in a couple of days."

"A couple?" Tony echoed. "Exactly how much is 'a couple'."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs warned, and Tony looked away with a pout. He knew his agent hated hospitals, and would never stay in one any longer then necessary. He wouldn't go to one at all if it could be avoided.

"Let's see how you are in the morning before making any final decisions." Doctor Santea made a final notation on Tony's chart. "I'm sure Doctor Kristoff will be by again to set up an appointment with you, Agent DiNozzo. Don't worry, I'm leaving you in excellent hands."

He bid his farewells to Tony and Gibbs before leaving to complete his rounds.

"So, did you meet her?" Tony asked once they were alone.

"Who?"

"Doctor Kristoff. I figured you two must have run into each other in the hall. Real firecracker, isn't she?"

"She's got the hair for it."

Tony snorted. "Knew you'd notice that. She seems okay. I mean, for a shrink and all."

"You think you'll be able to talk to her?"

The young agent shrugged. "I guess. Maybe not about…you know… 'that' right away, but…" he trailed off, letting the rest of his thoughts go unspoken.

"She wants you to come to a couple of sessions too." He said after a bit.

"She told me as much."

"Would you? I mean, you don't have too or anything, Boss. I just thought…"

"Tony." Gibbs said, cutting him off. "Do you want me to come? I will, but only if you feel comfortable with

me being there."

"Yeah. I would."

"Alright then."

The two men lapsed into the comfortable silence that was a staple of their relationship. Tony's mouth

usually ran a mile a minute around others, but with Gibbs he tended to let his actions speak louder then

his words. The ex-Marine was happy Tony felt so comfortable with him, that he didn't have to constantly

be putting on a show.

"I guess I was lucky, huh?" Tony was staring out the window. He could see nothing but a plain concrete wall, a single ray of sunshine making a bright slash across it.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they managed to strip me of my dignity and self respect, buy hey, they didn't give me AIDS."

"Ah hell, DiNozzo." Gibbs was quickly coming to the opinion that he was too old for this. Too old and too damn tired to see bad things always happening to the people he loved. He wondered if it was him. Maybe he was just plain bad luck. Every time he opened his heart to someone, tragedy struck. It had hit Tony way too close way too many times for Gibbs's comfort. When this was over, when Tony was strong again, maybe he should think about getting out for real this time.

"Stop worrying so much about me, Boss. I'm okay…I will be okay. And I'm not just saying that. I know you think I am, but I'm not. I just…I'm going to need some time."

"You've got all the time in the world. You're officially one open-ended leave. You can come back when you're ready."

"Oh. I…I wasn't thinking about work."

"Tony?" Alarm suddenly made Gibbs sit up straight. Tony wasn't thinking about leaving, was he?"

"How many people know about his at the Navy Yard?"

Gibbs was unable to look him in the eyes. He hadn't stopped by often in the last few days, but he'd heard enough of the gossip to know Tony was the main subject of water cooler conversation.

"That's what I thought."

"No one is talking bad about you. If they were I'd hand them their asses."

Tony smiled. "I know you would. I just don't think I could face up to the stares, the whispers, the pointing."

"It wouldn't be like that."

"The hell it wouldn't. I'm not a fool, Boss."

He knew Tony was right, but didn't want to admit it to himself. He could glare and make threats around the Navy Yard all he wanted, it wouldn't stop people from talking.

"I know that, but…"

"Can we just change the subject, please? Where's Jack? He hasn't been here since yesterday."

Gibbs frowned, but decided to let it go. For now at least. "At my place. I think he's redecorating the guest room."

"He doesn't have to go to any trouble. I could just as easily go back to my…"

"Did I or did I not say something before about arguing with me on that subject?"

"I don't know. You really don't like anyone to argue with you about anything."

Gibbs laughed. "You're staying with me, DiNozzo. That's final. Anyway, Dad had McGee already set up all your electronic doodads. You're already set."

"Thanks." Tony said, his emotions so open and clear in his eyes that it was all Gibbs could do to not turn away. "Just in case I don't say it too much later on."

"You don't need to thank me. You know my door is always open to you." The statement was as close as Gibbs would ever come to saying 'I love you' to the younger man. They were words that were just not spoken between them. They relied more on actions then words.

"And," Gibbs added with a stern look, "you are going to stay there until we catch those guys."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wes let a breath out in frustration as he dialed another number into his phone. He was almost at the end of the hospitals, and no luck. Geez, if the guy had lived, wouldn't he still be hospitalized? He was bleeding pretty badly.

Wes grinned as he remembered why that was.

"University Hospital." A bored voice answered.

"Yes. I was hoping you could help me." Wes said in his best 'nice guy' voice. "A friend of mine was taken to the hospital a few days ago, but unfortunately I wasn't told which one. Is it possible you could tell me if he's there?"

"I'm not allowed to give out any private information, sir." This one sounded very no-nonsense. But boredom usually meant a lack of patience as well.

"I'm not asking for his medical info. I just need to know if he's there. Please? He's a really good friend. I'm worried about him."

A sigh. "Name please."

We grinned. Sometimes it was just too easy. "Anthony DiNozzo."

"Hold please."

He could hear the distant clicking sound of a keyboard. It was a full two minutes before she came back on the phone.

"Yes, sir. He is a patient here. Would you like me to put you through to his room?"

Wes jumped up, pumping his arm up and down in a victory move. "No. No, that won't be necessary. I'll come to see him. Thanks a lot."

He ended the call, throwing the phone across the room as he laughed out loud.

'Gotcha, baby!"


	13. Chapter 13

I'm bbbbbaaaackkkkk! Not only do I have this chapter for you, but I have finished the next as well, which you will get tomorrow…or the next day…it depends. I've also started on the one after that, so you will have more story coming to you soon.

No more yet on Not Just Anyone. I will not continue that one until this monster that has taken over my life is done. Lord, I never meant for this story to turn out this way, but you know what they say about hell and good intentions.

Please forgive the way the story converts to italics toward the end of this chapter. My computer keeps doing this. I don't know why. It doens't look like that in my Word Processer.

Coming up soon: The law starts closing in on Wes and Lenny, Tony comes to a breaking point, and Wes makes his next move.

* * *

Wes sat in the car across the street from University Hospital. He was afforded an excellent view of the main entrance door. Various doctors, nurses, and visitors walked in and out of the large, automatic doors. It was tedious, but had leaned a lot in just a few days.

His first stop had been the 'smoking corner'. Everyplace had one, and the hospital's was in a open sided parking garage next to the Emergency Unit.

It was amazing what people will talk about while sharing cigarettes. Seems everyone knew about the NCIS agent who had been kidnapped and raped.

Rape. Wes snorted. Such an ugly word. He preferred the term 'aggressive seduction' himself. So he had to use some force to get what he wanted at times. He shrugged. The end result was the same.

The kidnapping part he would give them. He liked that part. He liked to feel a person struggling against him as he dragged them away. He found it arousing. He remembered how Anthony had bucked and kicked, remembered the feel of thigh muscles between his legs.

Wes leaned his head back and groaned. This was starting to get ridicules. He hoped he could get a hold of Anthony soon so he could do what needed doing and put the whole thing behind him.

From his new chain smoking friends he learned that Anthony DiNozzo was to be released soon. They gabbed on and on about the man who rarely left his side. His Boss, some said. His Father, others. Special Agent Gibbs. That was his name, the one who would not leave Anthony alone. Wes felt something that he supposed might be jealousy stab him the heart. Anthony was his. His to do with as he pleased. This Agent Gibbs could not keep him away from what he felt was rightfully his.

He thought over his plan again. It was a good plan. He'd taken steps to see that everything went according to it.

He would stay here, watching until Anthony was released, and follow him wherever he goes. Then he would wait again. He knew his Agent Gibbs just wouldn't leave Anthony on his own. Wes would have to wait for the right time, even though the anticipation was killing him. When that time came, he would grab Anthony again. A street pusher had managed to get him a bottle of chloroform, just enough to knock someone out for a good long while. He'd have to leave Anthony tied up in the trunk for the trip to the cabin.

The cabin. Oh, it was perfect. Isolated in the Virginia woods. No paved roads leading to it, just a dirt track. No electricity, no phone. It did having running water. That was good. Wes liked to keep clean.

He'd keep Anthony there for a few days and enjoy himself at his leisure. He'd kill Anthony there. In the bed, after taking him again. A quick slice across the throat, and it would be over. Once Anthony was dead, Wes wouldn't feel this wanting, this lust that was driving him mad. Once Anthony was dead, Wes could move on to the next moment, the next person, the next time.

Yes, that was the plan.

The plan was good.

* * *

Tony gave a dark look when Gibbs entered the room pushing a wheel chair.

"Aw, come on Boss. I've barely been out of bed except to take a piss in 8 days. I can walk."

"You most certainly can not, young man." Ducky entered behind Gibbs. With a critical eye he took in Tony's condition.

The boy had lost some weight during his time in the hospital. The clothes he wore, which had fit him to perfection just a few weeks ago, were now slightly baggy. He was too pale for Ducky's liking, and he had dark, almost black circles under his eyes which had nothing to do with the now faded bruises. Obviously he had not been getting much sleep.

"People who look the way you do are put into the hospital, not released from it."

Tony put a hand over his heart and gave an expression of pain. "You wound me, Ducky."

"I am serious, dear boy. I know I can not go against Doctor Santea's decision, but as your personal physician I am prescribing complete bed rest for the next two days."

"Ducky!" Tony's whine made him sound like a petulant child, and Gibbs had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"I won't hear about it." Ducky said, shaking his finger at Tony's face.

Tony huffed and sent a pleading look to Gibbs, who suddenly found the gray and white patterns on the floor tiles to be very interesting.

"Don't you be trying to get around Jethro or Jackson either." Ducky continued as he helped Tony into his coat and buttoned it up to the neck. "They are under strict orders to not let you over exert yourself. You've had major surgery. You shouldn't try to do too much."

"Don't worry, Duck," Gibbs finally spoke up, his eyes dancing with the laughter he held back. "Dad's waiting at home, and he can't wait for Tony to get there so he can spoil him rotten."

"Well, I suppose with Jackson's wonderful cooking you might be able to put some much needed weight back on you, Anthony. You were far too skinny to begin with. Some meat one your bones would do you some good."

"Are you finished hen-pecking me, Ducky?"

"Hen-pecking, indeed! What a strange term. You know, I do believe it derives from the…"

"Ducky." Gibbs said, interrupting his old friend before he could go off on another of his long tangents. "Could you go get Doctor Santea to bring the release papers so we can get the hell out of here?"

"Hallelujah." Tony praised.

"Certainly, Jethro. Although I don't know what they are thinking. He still looks weak as a newborn kitten to me." Ducky left, muttering something about what was wrong with hospitals these days.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"He's just worried about you." Gibbs said, rolling the chair closer to the bed.

"I don't want him too. I don't want anyone too." He looked askance at the wheeled contraption.

"_Make it easier on yourself, DiNozzo, and just get in."_

_Tony wrinkled his nose, but complied, lifting himself off the bed and into the chair. In his lap sat Bert the hippo, whom Abby had brought to keep him company during his stay. Not that he needed it. If Gibbs wasn't with him, one of the others always was. He'd had more company in a week then he'd had the whole rest of his life._

_Gibbs wheeled him to the nurses station where Ducky stood with Doctor Santea, going over Tony's medical file._

"_Ducky," Tony pleaded. "Give it a rest, huh?"_

_Ducky pretended not to hear him._

_Doctor Kristoff came to see him off. "I'll see you here on Friday, 1 PM sharp." She said, squeezing her new patient's hand. "Both of you." She tipped her head at Gibbs._

"_We'll be here." Gibbs agreed, wondering what it was he was supposed to talk about with her. There wasn't much hidden about his reaction to Tony's attack. He wanted to kill the scumbags. That should be pretty clear to everyone._

_They were on their way as soon as Gibbs could pull Ducky away from Doctor Santea. Once outside, Tony breathed in a big gulp of air._

"_Thank God. Wow, I haven't seen the sun in a week. Can I sit in the backyard for a while when we get to your house, Boss?"_

"_But it is a bit chilly out, Anthony." Ducky observed._

"_I have a coat on. Please?" He twisted in the wheel chair to nail Gibbs with the most earnest, wide-eyed look that he felt his resolve weakening._

"_We'll see." He knew though that if Tony leveled that look at Jackson, he would be handed anything he wanted. Jack was a sucker for the puppy-eyes look._

_Gibbs pushed the wheel chair bearing Tony and Bert to an NCIS registered black SUV. He thought it would be a more comfortable ride for Tony then his yellow charger. He stood back while Tony got himself into the vehicle. He knew Tony needed to be able to do some things for himself, even if it was something as simple as getting into a car. Still, Ducky started fussing again once Tony was settled, insisting on putting the seat belt on for him and arranging a blanket across his lap._

"_Duck." Gibbs finally said. "Stop it. You're embarrassing him."_

_Ducky looked up to see a pink flush spread its way across Tony's cheeks. "Well," he said. "At least its put some color into his face."_

_With a guiding hand on his old friend's elbow, Gibbs managed to get Ducky to leave Tony alone and get into the passenger seat. Once in the SUV himself, Gibbs spared a glance at the rearview mirror. Tony was staring out the window, but he could tell he wasn't really seeing anything. He sighed as he started the engine and pulled away from the hospital. _

_Tony may be one the mend physically, but they all still had a long way to go._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Wes sat up straight as the object of his obsession was wheeled out of the hospital doors. For the first time in days he feasted his eyes on Anthony DiNozzo._

_The guy looked thin, tired. He wasn't sleeping._

_Nightmares, Wes thought. That was good. Meant Anthony was dreaming about him._

_Wes watched as the two older men loaded his Anthony into a black SUV. The shorter man seemed something of a busy body, fussing over Anthony, making him comfortable. Wes's fingers wrapped tightly around the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. He didn't like anyone touching what belonged to him. _

_Anthony was his. HIS!_

_He pulled out after the black SUV, keeping 3 car lengths behind it, but never taking his eyes off of it._

'_Soon, Anthony.' He thought, anticipation making his heart beat faster, his palms sweat. 'I will be seeing you very soon.'_


	14. Chapter 14

Tony shrugged off Ducky's supportive arm as the three of them walked up to Gibbs's house. He knew the elderly man meant well, and only had his best interests at heart, but the constant attention was over bearing. It was Ducky's way of showing Tony how much he cared, and while he didn't want to hurt the old man, he also didn't want Ducky looking at him so much. He could see in the ME's eyes that he was trying to see beneath the outer shell Tony wore. Tony did not want hat to happen. The shell had already broken once this week. It had taken everything he had to build it back up. Beneath it lay a whole lot of hurt and fear that he was just not ready to deal with himself, let alone reveal it to anyone else.

"Please, Ducky." He said, putting a tender tone in his voice to ease the obvious hurt he saw in the man's eyes. 'I can walk. I'm a big boy."

Ducky nodded, stepping back with an unhappy frown, but Tony could feel his assessing gaze on him, waiting for the first sign of any distress.

Gibbs at least knew to keep his distance. Oh, Tony was sure his Boss would be there in an instant if it looked like he was going to fall, holding him up and practically carrying him the distance he needed to travel. That was Gibbs. Always there, by his side, on his six. Gibbs hadn't forced Tony to talk any further about 'the incident' as he was now referring to it to himself. He was grateful. He knew if he was made to face up to it right away, he might completely loose it. He couldn't do that. Not in front of anyone.

Gibbs opened his perpetually unlocked front door. Tony felt a twinge of fear about that. A door that was never locked meant anyone could come in. THEY could come in. He pushed the thought away. Of course no one would come in. It was Gibbs's house. Who in their right mind would try to steal something from Gibbs? He was safe here. He always had been.

Tony walked through the threshold, Ducky close on his heels. He momentarily wondered why the lights were off…discounting the theory that Gibbs had suddenly decided to go green…when a loud shout made his heart stop.

"Surprise!" Voices yelled in unison.

Tony dropped Bert and let out a yelp. Gibbs grabbed his arms to keep him from running, forcing him to look directing into his eyes. They were calm, protecting, letting him know that no harm would come to him as long as Gibbs was there. All was well.

He took a deep breath and looked around the now illuminated room.

Someone had decorated Gibbs's living room with purple and black crepe paper band balloons. Abby for sure. He laughed a little. Balloons. Abby had brought him balloons. He flashed back to an earlier moment, a different time, a different sort of pain… _"What? No balloons?"_

"Tony?" He heard her trembling voice near him. With a shaking arm he drew her close and she threw her arm around his neck. "I'm so sorry, Tony. We didn't mean to scare you. I thought it would make you happy."

"It's okay, Abs." He said, stoking the back of her hair. "I was just surprised is all. I wasn't expecting this."

"That's the point of a surprise party, silly." She still looked upset, but nothing could keep Abby down for long. He let her lead him by the hand to the living room where Tim, Ziva, Jimmy and Jack waited to welcome him home.

* * *

Fate must be smiling down on him, Wes mused as the elderly man led him through the small 3 room apartment above the garage that just happened to be across the street from the house of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Wes saw the FOR RENT sign and thought it must be his lucky day. It even came fully furnished. This old man had obviously put some money in to making a comfortable place for someone to live. The furniture was in good condition, if not new, and the small kitchen was fully updated. He likely expected to make back his investment in rent money.

Wes handed him the three hundred dollar deposit the man asked for. Easy come, easy go, and it was worth it for the view out the front window. Wes could see right down to the front door of the house across the street. Anthony was in that house. He wanted to go over there right now, storm the place and drag Anthony back here, killing anyone he had too.

God, the king size bed that took up most of the bedroom space looked like it could have some interesting uses. It had a brass head and foot board. He could imagine tying Anthony to it, his arms and legs spread eagle cross it.

Wes grew hard. He'd have to bring Anthony here before the trip to the cabin, just to try out that little fantasy.

The old man was saying something about water, electricity, and cable. Wes just nodded, not really listening. He wouldn't be here long enough to worry about paying any bills or rent.

As soon as the old guy had left him to 'get settled', Wes pulled a chair up to the window and looked down on the house where Anthony was. He could see shadows as they moved by the curtains of the house's front windows. None were Anthony's. He would know. He recalled everything about the man. His figure, his scent, the way he would cry out in pain. Wes could not wait to hear it again.

He curled his fingernails into his fist as another wave of longing rushed through him. It was going to be a very long wait.

* * *

Gibbs kept an eye on Tony as the dinner dishes were cleared. He seemed in good spirits, if a little detached from the goings on. He laughed where expected too, teased McGee, traded one liners with Ziva. He was the Tony they all knew and loved. And yet, he wasn't

The Tony who sat across the table from him between Abby and Jack was far removed from the Tony he knew. This Tony seemed to fold in on himself. He squeezed his shoulders together, trying to create space between him and his two neighbors, as though he did not want them to touch. Gibbs thought that strange, as Tony had been accepting of touch from everyone.

*Yes,* that voice in his mind said, *He will accept the touch when he invites it. He does not want any accidental, or uninvited touching.*

Gibbs had also noticed that while Tony seemed at ease with him, Jack and Ducky, he appeared to keep his distance from McGee. It seemed a little irrational to Gibbs. McGee was not the sort to cause fear upon looking at him. It was only when confronted that McGee could be intimidating. Yet still Gibbs would catch Tony jumping slightly whenever Tim came near him. He had casually moved away when Tim had greeted him, he had ducked his shoulders out from under Tim's hands and made some silly joke that had the whole room laughing.

It was not until he thought of Tony's description of his one kidnapper that Gibbs thought he understood.

Average height and build. Brown hair. Wearing a suit and tie.

"He looks like the Dad on a sitcom, Boss." Tony had said. "Like Ward Cleaver. So normal. So nice."

McGee was the quintessential 'nice guy', and although he looked nothing like Wesley Milson, Gibbs could see how Tony's currently irrational mind could make the connection.

Seeing that McGee looked slightly hurt by Tony's rebuffing of him, Gibbs pulled him aside to explain.

"Oh, geez, Boss." McGee said, a blush staining his cheeks. "I didn't think…he just seemed to be doing so good."

"He is. Or, he will be. Just be sure to dress a little more casually when you see him. That might help."

"Okay, Boss. I don't want to upset him."

"I know." He watched to make sure Tony was occupied. He again sat between Abby and Jack, this time on the couch, a large photo album spread open across his knees. As he turned the pages, Jack would point something out, to which both Tony and Abby would smile with glee.

*Those better not be my baby pictures.* He thought darkly, before catching Ziva's eye and inclining his head in invitation for her to join them.

"What's the word on Olinski?" He asked in a low voice once the three of them where alone.

"His CO was very forthcoming." Ziva reported. "Olinski was…how did he put it?" She asked, looking at McGee.

"Liked to play both sides of the field."

"Yes. That was it. I took that to mean Olinski was Bisexual. Was I wrong?"

"No." McGee said. "That's what it means."

"Yes. Well, it would seem they had been willing to over look that. The whole 'Do not ask, do not tell' thing, yes? But it seemed Olinski could not keep his fingers out of the bread box."

"Hands out of the cookie jar." McGee corrected.

"Yes, that. There where several complaints from petty officers about Olinski. They managed to…sweep it under the rug?" She threw a questioning look at McGee, who nodded. "Until a female petty officer went to the CO with a complaint of rape. It was, of course, her word against his. There was no real evidence on either side, but with his past…"

"They were certain of the charges, boss. But couldn't make them stick. The best they could do was a dishonorable discharge." McGee finished.

"So Olinsi has a history." Gibbs said, his gaze steady on Tony as he and Abby giggled over a picture that he hoped was not of him as a 3 year old, naked in the bathtub. "And we can connect him to Milson. Any word on where either of them are?"

"His former bunkmate had an address for him, but the place has been abandoned."

"There's a BOL out, Boss. If he's out there, we'll find him. Both NCIS and the FBI are looking."

"I want both of you, " Gibbs said, leveling each of them with a stern glare, "out there. I don not want this guy to get away, and I defiantly don't want him to hurt anyone else."

"Major Hendricks, his former bunkmate, has agreed to call us if Olinski contacts him."

"We should be so lucky."

Tony looked as though he was going to fall asleep right there between Abby and Jack on that couch. Ziva and Tim followed the direction of his gaze to watch as Tony's head nodded forward, only to have him jerk it back up, blinking the sleep away from his eyes.

Ducky, noticing the younger man's fight against sleep as well, reached Tony at the same time as Gibbs. "This has really been too much for the boy." Duck said to Gibbs over Tony's nodding head. "It was his first night out of the hospital We shouldn't have overdone it."

"M' 'kay, Ducky." Tony mumbled.

"Quiet, DiNozzo."

Gibbs looked down at the album laying open across Tony's lap and saw his 5th grade Little League photo. Frowning at his dad, who sat there looking the picture of innocence, he bodily hauled the young Italian man to his feet.

Tony moaned. "Aw, Boss, don' wanna."

"Yes you do."

Between him, Ducky, and Jack they managed to somehow get Tony to bed. He was out like a light before he was even fully in the bed.

Jack pulled the covers up over his young friend and smoothed the hair back from his forehead.

"I don't know what to do for the boy, Leroy."

"You're already doing it, Dad."

Jack smiled sadly at the sleeping man. He looked far younger then his age would suggest. Right now, he looked nothing more then a child to Jack.

"Dad?" Gibbs cleared his throat. He didn't know how to do emotional moments. His emotion scale usually had two settings. Calm indifference and anger. Emotions of the heart he'd stopped displaying a long time ago. "I just…I wanted to thank you for…"

"Leroy, you don't need too. There's nowhere else I need to be right now then here. I love Tony a lot."

"Yeah, I know you do."

"And I love you, son."

Jackson Gibbs wrapped his arms around his boy and held him tight. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the tough former marine and harass NCIS special agent, allowed himself to forget his image and for just one moment became his father's child.


	15. Chapter 15

I am aiming to have this behemoth done before Thanksgiving. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites. You have no idea how good you have made me feel. I've never received the number of responses to any other story that I have to this one. The fans of NCIS are the absolute best…..as long as they are not a bunch of TIVAaholics. Sorry, no offence. You can have your opinions, I can have mine.

After this I am going to take a break while I work on a couple of other non-writing projects, then I will pick up Not Just Anyone again.

Question? Is anyone out there interested in being a beta for me? I've only ever had one story betaed, so I'm not sure how to work it exactly. I just want my next story to be perfect. If anyone jumps at this chance, you would also be asked to be the future beta for my stories about my OC who crosses worlds with NCIS and Supernatural. So knowledge about both shows would be good.

Just send me a PM or email. I will need a sampling of other stories you have betaed, and perhaps some of your own.

And with that…on with the story.

* * *

Special Agent Timothy McGee slammed down the receiver back onto the base of the phone. The resulting echoing ring made Ziva lift her head up from studying her computer screen. McGee's eyes were lit up with a combination of anger and excitement.

"McGee." She said, standing quickly as he strode the distance between his desk and hers. "What is the matter?"

"They got him. Ziva. They got Olinski."

"What? How…where?"

"Pulled over for a traffic violation. Can you believe that? The highway patrol officer recognized him right away. Seems what happened to Tony reached much farther then just us and the FBI."

Ziva smiled. "Tony was once a uniformed officer, himself. They would also consider him one of their own."

"I guess they would.'

It was a never ending source of wonder to McGee that Tony managed somehow to work his way under people's skins. Even if they hated Tony, they liked him. He could be crass, immature, annoying and sexist and yet that charm which oozed off of him like honey somehow captured all those around him in its spell.

There where times he could do without Tony's teasing and all those comments delivered with a wicked gleam in his green eyes, but Tim also missed him with surprising ferocity when he wasn't around. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but Tony had become more of a brother to him then a co-worker. A brother who had been brutalized by the S.O.B that was currently being brought in for questioning. Tim found himself wanting to be the one inside the interrogation room with him. Wanted to witness the moment when the asshole realized that his life was basically shit. It would be extremely gratifying.

Ziva grabbed her phone and quickly dialed. "Gibbs." She said before he could even utter a word on the other end. "Olinski has been captured. He'd on his way to the Navy Yard as we speak." She listened to her boss on the other end, her eyes connected to Tim's as she nodded her consent. "Yes…Yes, of course. I will tell him."

She hung up and smiled with as much sympathy as she could muster. "Gibbs wants you to go to his house to sit with Tony while he comes here. He wants to question Olinski himself."

"What? He wants me to baby-sit Tony? But Jack is there." Tim was understandably upset. He had wanted to be in the room during questing. Or at least observe. He wanted to put a face to the evil that had hurt his friend.

"Jack is perfectly capable, of course, but I believe Gibbs wants one of us with Tony at all times. At least until Milson is caught."

Tim had to agree. There was no choice. No one, with the exception of Tony himself, went against an order made by Gibbs and lived to tell the tale.

"Fornell isn't going to want him there. You heard Vance, its just the two of us. Gibbs isn't supposed to go near this."

"There are always exceptions, Agent McGee."

Tim turned his head to see NCIS Director Leon Vance standing behind him. Vance was a striking figure in his expensive suit, and there was always an air around him that made people stand at attention. Tim always felt like he should salute whenever Vance came into the room.

"With Olinski being former Navy, that puts him under our jurisdiction. And, as Director, I can choose to put whomever I want into interrogation with him. The FBI will have no say."

Ziva and Tim shared a grin at his words. Despite Vance's former dislike of Tony, he'd come to appreciate the way he did his job. Tony was a good agent. No, scratch that. Tony was an excellent agent. Vance had to concede that he might be one of the best he'd ever met. And then there was the fact that DiNozzo was one the theirs. That made him family. No one touches family and gets away with it. Vance was looking forward to watching Gibbs tear Olinski apart.

Tim was disappointed he wouldn't see it. "Abby could get me a copy of the tape." he said.

Ziva's answering smile was wicked, promising much pain in the future of Leonard Olinski. Tim couldn't find it within himself to feel sorry for the bastard.

"If she doesn't put it up on You tube first."

* * *

Gibbs made it to the Navy Yard in record time. He'd barely stopped to acknowledge McGee when he had come to stay with Tony and Jack while Gibbs went to do the interrogation.

Tony's expression had been confused, and he had wanted to know what had Gibbs so wound up.

There was a break in a case, was the only information Gibbs shared with him. He had to go and deal with it.

He had seen the questions Tony was dying to ask play across the younger man's face. Gibbs wanted to tell him, let him know that one of his attackers was in custody, but the overwhelming part of him that wanted to protect Tony would not allow him to speak the words. It was too soon. Tony was still too weak. He could not risk Tony's health in any way.

He had no doubts that Tony would somehow be able to dig the truth out of McGee. Tony could be relentless when it came to asking questions, and he knew all the ways of tricking someone into giving an answer without the person realizing they where asked a question in the first place. Watching him do that in interrogation had been some of Gibbs's proudest moments. McGee was no match for him in that respect, and Gibbs knew he would have an upset agent, maybe two, on his hands when he came back home.

He couldn't think about that now. He would deal with it when the time came. Right now he had a much bigger problem.

Fornell stood outside interrogation Room 4 when Gibbs approached. He clearly wasn't happy. Well, too freaking bad. He didn't honestly think he could keep Gibbs completely out of the loop, did he? Fornell should really know better by now.

"I want to go on record here, Jethro. I don't like this, but its out of my hands. Olinski's Navy, that makes him yours, but Milson's still out there and you will not mess up any chances we have at getting him. Do we understand each other?"

"Perfectly." Gibbs said, impatient to get into the room and face the man who had a hand in tearing apart his agents life.

"One more thing." Fornell paused, unsure how to broach the next subject to the other man. He knew Gibbs's famous protective streak concerning his team, with a big whopping emphasis on DiNozzo. He would blow like Vesuvius when he heard this. "I want him to identify Olinski."

The fire flashing in Gibbs's eyes made Fornell take a step back. "Over my dead body." Was the lowly rumbled reply.

"Hear me out. We could bring the other victims in, but none of them could 100% identify Olinski from his picture. They all heard him speak, but their attacks have been long enough that voice identification might not work. I know all about DiNozzo's great ears. The guy could hear a pin drop into the water. It's still fresh with him, Jethro. If he can identify Olinski through his voice, its all we'll need."

"Absolutely not." Gibbs seethed. He stood nose to nose with Fornell, his eyes daring the FBI Agent to ask that of him again. No way. No way in hell would he allow that to happen. "He's not strong enough. This will break him."

"I know that." Fornell's voice was filled with regret. "I'm sorry, Jethro. But there's no other way."

"No if he confesses."

"Oh, please. Guys like that don't confess. He's a sociopath. Whatever he does he thinks is alright, simply because he wants it. He didn't think twice about what he did to DiNozzo. As far as he's concerned, it was his right."

"His right! He had no right to do that to Tony, too anyone."

"Then lets stop him, Jethro. Let Tony get his justice, let him help those woman. You know he'd want too."

"Damn it!" Gibbs swore. He could kill Fornell for using Tony like this, but knew he was right. "He stays in the observation room. He doesn't get any closer then that to Olinski."

"That will be enough."

"Call McGee. Tell him to bring Tony here. He's not to let him out of his sight."

Gibbs turned, unable to face Fornell anymore, and barged through the interrogation room door. The anger already boiling under the surface came to a head and threatened to explode the second he came face to face with Leonard Olinski.

Blond hair, blue eyes, and good looking, he did not present the picture of evil that Gibbs had drawn in his head. He had learned through the years though that appearances were often deceiving and the coldest heart can lurk beneath the sweetest face.

He remained silent as he sat down across from the currently brooding man, flipped open the file folder he carried and began reading. Gibbs had found that the silent treatment tended to intimidate suspects more then direct questioning. He'd seen Tony do nothing more then sit in here playing Tetris on his call phone and get a confession without uttering a single word.

"Leonard Olinski." He finally said after some time. "Quite the record you have here. Three years in the Navy, earning the rank of Lieutenant. Operated the sonar equipment on the Regan. Did you like the Navy, Leonard?"

The damn man stared back at him with an irritating smirk, like he knew what this was all about, but was willing to play Gibbs's game if that's what floated his boat.

"Sure. You meet lots of people that way."

"You like people, don't you Leonard? In fact, I hear you're not too picky about people. Like to spread it around, don't you?"

"If that's your cute little way of asking if I'm Bi, then yes I am. It's not a crime."

Gibbs flipped through the photo's of the victims that had been in the file. Each one made the sickness in his stomach hurt worse. Tony's picture was at the bottom. The sight of his agent's bruised face made him want to strangle the man across from him, Fornell and the whole FBI be damned.

"No, it's not. But rape it."

"Rape?" Olinski had the nerve to try to sound innocent, even shocked. "Who has been raped?"

"Let's not be coy, Leonard. Petty Officer Angel Krenshaw. Remember her?"

"Is that's what this is about?" He laughed. "That was 2 years ago. She wanted it. How was I supposed to know she'd cry foul?"

"So you didn't rape her?"

"Hell no."

Olinski leaned back in the chair, arms crossed casually over his chest. He looked cocky, self-assured. Gibbs wanted to smash his face in.

"What about her?" Gibbs threw the photo of Jessica Martin down on the table. Olinski barely glanced at it. "Or her?" Another photo. "How about her?" Gibbs spread the photos of all 5 female victims across the table. "You recognize these woman? Any of them?"

Olinski shrugged, undisturbed by the tortured faces staring up at him. It was like he felt no concern, felt no remorse. He was a sick, twisted monster.

Gibbs kept the photo of Tony for last. He didn't want to show it, feeling protective of even Tony's image. But he needed this man to react. He slammed the picture down, facing Olinski. His fingers hovered protectively near it least Olinski try to touch it.

"Him?" Gibbs's voice shook. "Did you rape him?"

Olinski's lips twisted into an evil looking, sardonic smile. Gibbs felt his blood run cold.

"What's the matter?" Olinski asked, glancing down at the way Gibbs's hand hovered over Tony's image. "Jealous?"

"You son of a…" Gibbs lunged at him, grabbing the man by the collar of his jacket and practically dragging him across the table. He would kill the evil SOB. By god, he would kill him!

"Gibbs!" A voice shouted somewhere in the distance. He barely heard it, intent as he was at getting his hands around Olinski's neck.

Arms wrenched him away, pulling him off Olinski and out of the room. He could hear the man shouting about police brutality and knowing his rights. He was laughing. Gibbs could hear the asshole laughing.

"Stop it, Jethro. Stop it."

Gibbs tore himself out of the grip holding him back and swung around to face Fornell. "Damn you!"

"That's it, take it out on me. Anything to keep you from killing him."

"He…he…" Another figure entered the hallway. Gibbs felt his heart break. "Tony. Oh god."

"Boss?" His senior field agent's face was white. He looked like he'd stared death in the face. Gibbs thought it possible that he may have.

"What?" Gibbs saw a shame faced McGee standing behind Tony in the doorway of the observation room

"We were already on the way when Fornell called. " McGee said. "Sorry Boss."

"Don't be mad at him." Tony stepped forward. "Right after you left, I told him he either brought me here, or I would just drive myself. I didn't give him a choice."

"Oh Christ, DiNozzo. I didn't want you to…"

"I know." Tony faced Fornell. His eyes were wide, his breathing slightly hitched. "It's him. That's the voice I remember. He… he was…fuck it."

Gibbs rushed forward to keep Tony from crashing to his knees. "Call Ducky." He said to McGee as he swung Tony's arm over his should. "Tell him we're on our way down."

"Right Boss." McGee had already pulled out his phone to dial.

Gibbs pulled Tony along to the elevator, taking the brunt of the younger agents weight. Tony was limp and silent, but conscious. The elevator door slid open silently and he entered, Tony dragging alongside him.

He stared at the digital numbers as they climbed down toward Autopsy. He felt the rise and fall of Tony's breathing. As long as Tony was breathing, everything was alright.

"Boss?" Tony asked in a voice that sounded lost.

"Yeah?"

"What now?" He looked to Tony's face to see a single tear fall down his cheek.

"I wish I knew, DiNozzo. I wish I knew."


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry this part is so short. It was longer, but I decided to split it up into seperate parts. If I kept going, I'd be typing all night, and I do have a life beyond this story.

We are only a few chapters away from the end. I just wanted to thank everyone again for all the reviews and feedback. This has been a wonderful experience.

Well, for me at least. Tony I'm not so sure has enjoyed it much. Oh, well, I will just have to make it up to him soon.

AN: Once again my computer decided to take the last half of this and change all the letters into italics. Don't know why it does this as it does not look like this when I hit the save button. It's annoying, and I'm sorry, but I have no idea how to correct it once its done unless I type the whole thing over again.

* * *

Gibbs ran his hands over the smooth wood as he prepped it for sanding. Good, sturdy, and thick it made the perfect starting point for the new boat.

The smell of wood was to him the most relaxing scent on earth. Forget colognes or all that aromatherapy new age crap, all he needed was the smell of the wood as he cut, scored, drilled, or pounded nails to feel as calm as he believed he ever would.

He needed that calmness tonight. On the floors above him, Tony lay in bed, sedated thanks to Ducky. He had started shaking in the elevator after identifying Olinski. Gibbs could still feel the tremors that shook the younger man's body with such force that Gibbs was ready to take him right back to the hospital. Tony had pleaded no, and Gibbs, unable to watch his suffering anymore, asked a disapproving Ducky to provide the necessary medication.

Ducky had given him a sleeping pill, but no more. It was enough. Gibbs had to practically carry him into the house. He was currently dead to the word, being watched over by a worried Jackson.

"I'm sorry, Leroy." His father had said as they both man handled Tony into bed. "I should have tried to stop him."

"Not your fault." Gibbs had pulled the covers over Tony, pausing to brush a strand of hair off the boy's forehead. It was getting too long, he thought, and Tony hadn't been putting all that gunk in it he usually did to make it stay in place.

Jack had tried to get him to go to bed as well, but his mind was too troubled right now to sleep. Tony's question plagued him.

'_What now?'_

_Yes, Just what the fuck now? _

_Olinkski was behind bars. Score one for the good guys._

_That still left Milson somewhere out there. Gibbs simply couldn't ignore the fact that while Milson was out there, then Tony might still be in danger._

_No. Tony WAS in danger. His famous gut was screaming that at him day and night. Tony wouldn't be safe until both of those dirt bags where locked up for good._

_Gibbs picked up a piece of sandpaper and began to work it over the wood. Long strokes, short, a little harder at the edges to smooth it out._

_He had taught Tony how to do this the week the agent had stayed with him after the plague incident. He had thought the task would keep the young man's eyes and hands occupied, keep him from getting bored. Even after Tony had gone home, and especially after Kate, he would still come to Gibbs's house on the odd evening to help Gibbs with the long and difficult job of building a boat by hand._

"_They do make power tools." Tony had jokingly said once, full well knowing Gibbs was technologically challenged and wouldn't dare disgrace his boat by plugging in a power sander._

_Then came the explosion. Mexico, and the whole mess with Jenny. _

_No, he wouldn't think about that. He'd already let himself be eaten up with the guilt. It was the past, and he couldn't change it, couldn't ever find a way of making up for it. He'd just have to make sure he'd have no reason to cause Tony that kind of hurt again._

"_Another one?"_

_Gibbs turned his head to see his agent standing on the bottom step in a white t-shirt, black sleep pants, and bare feet._

"_Shouldn't you be in bed?"_

_Tony shrugged, his hands jammed into the pockets of the pants. He looked far younger right now then his true age._

"_DiNozzo." Gibb said. His tone would find no room for argument._

"_I…" Tony began, but trailed off, starring off into some unseen point._

_Gibbs put the sandpaper down and walked over to stand in front of Tony. With a gentleness most people would be surprised to know he possessed, he placed a hand on one of Tony's hunched shoulders and used the other to lift his chin. Tony's green eyes were sad, lost._

"_Nightmare?" he guessed. He could see that Tony was fighting back the tears, not wanting to appear weak in front of the man who was his Boss, his mentor, his hero. His father._

_Gibbs sighed. He pulled Tony down to sit on the step with him and wrapped an arm around him. He felt the other man stiffen at first, then slowly relax into the embrace._

"_What are you doing?" Tony's voice was slightly muffled due to the fact that his head was now buried between Gibb's neck and shoulders._

"_What you need." He didn't move as he felt Tony wrap his arms around his waist and scoot himself even closer into Gibbs's protective hold._

_There was wetness against his neck now, and he knew that Tony had finally let the damn burst. It was alright. He would stay here as long as Tony needed him too._

"_Dad?"_

_Gibbs smiled at the word, a word he never thought he'd hear himself be called again until that drunken night after Tony had let Renny go. It felt good to hear it come from Tony._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I…they…hurt…me."_

"_I know." He began a slow rock back and forth, one hand moving in slow circles across Tony's back._

"_I…I was…"_

_He felt the hitch in Tony's breathing. Everything in him demanded he stop this at once and get his boy back into bed, tucked up safely, but he knew Tony needed to do this._

"_They…they raped me."_

_There it was. Now it was out. Gibbs sat there, holding and rocking his senior agent like a baby as he cried out all of his hurt, fear, and anguish. _

_This wasn't the end, Gibbs knew, but it was a step. Tony still had a long way to go, but he'd make it. They both would._

* * *

_He had seen Anthony!_

_It was a rush to his system to see the man. He still looked thin and tired, but to Wes he was a wonderful sight. He'd seen that Agent Gibbs guy leave that day as soon as the other agent came. He thought about going over there then and taking Anthony. There was no doubt in his mind he'd be able to take care of the other agent and the old man. They would pose no problem for him. But soon after Agent Gibbs left, he saw his Anthony get into a car with the other guy and leave. _

_Damn it! He needed to do something soon. He was tired of all the waiting and wanted his prize now._

_Well, no more. Tomorrow at the latest, Anthony would be his again._

_A light that had been shining in the basement finally went out, signaling that all within the house across the street had gone to bed._

"_Sleep well, Anthony." He murmured, stroking the curtain, imagining that it was Anthony's skin he was touching. "I'll be dreaming of you."_


	17. Chapter 17

Tony stared at the scratches on the arm of the leather chair he sat in, wondering how many other people had sat there, their fingernails creating the deep grooves that formed the indistinct pattern in the brown leather. It didn't ruin the look or appeal of the chair. In fact, they made it seem more homey. Lived in. Comfortable.

A small grin twisted his lips. The chair reminded him of Gibbs. He tried not to imagine what his boss's reaction would be to being compared to a piece of furniture, but the image was too entertaining for his mind to resist.

The object of his thoughts was sitting next to him in a similar chair, minus the arm scratches that Tony was currently making deeper by digging his thumb nail into. He could feel Gibbs looking at him out of the corner of his eyes.

They hadn't mentioned what happened the night before. Tony didn't think they ever would. Gibbs was not the sort to talk about anything. Tony felt sure he wouldn't want anyone to know he had held his senior agent while said agent cried like a baby. Such knowledge would ruin both their reputations, although he wasn't sure if he had too much of a reputation to uphold anymore.

The crazy part was he wasn't sure if it really mattered anymore.

They were both silent as they waited for Dr. Kristoff to join them. It was Tony's first official appointment, and he just wanted to get it over with. He knew he needed to do this, he was just having a problem with wanting too.

"Boss." He began, his eyes on Gibbs's stubborn jaw. He saw his boss's face muscles tense up at his voice.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…?"

"Think what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs was watching the clock on the wall, probably mentally calculating the actual time spent talking to the doctor versus the probable amount of the bill.

"Do you think I'm ever going to be able to go back to work?"

He saw a flash of blue out of the corner of Gibbs's eye. "Do you want too?"

Tony blinked. He was not expecting that question. He wanted Gibbs to glare at him, slap him across the back of the head and tell him not to be an idiot. Of course he would go back to work, of course he would pick up his life exactly where it got torn to pieces.

Except he wasn't sure that he could.

"Yes. I miss it."

"Alright then."

"But…" There it was again, that flash of blue. God, how he just wanted Gibbs to rage, yell at him, hit him…anything normal.

"Hey, Tony."

He raised his head to find his boss, friend, and father figure looking at him straight on. The eyes where determined and hard.

"I told you before. You have all the time in the world."

"I know."

"No decisions have to be made right now."

"I know."

"Whatever you do eventually decide, I will support. No matter what. I'm not going anywhere. Got that?"

Tony nodded. "Got it, Boss."

"Oh. This is so touching. You two don't even need me." Dr. Kristoff came in the room, walking around the two men to reach her desk. She looked good as ever in a pair of black leather pants and red blouse. Her hair was still shockingly bright, but not spiky today. Instead it had a tousled look. Like she got out of bed and simply ran her hands through it before coming into work.

"Well, you did keep us waiting." Gibbs smiled at her.

Tony resisted rolling his eyes. He was in no mood to sit there and watch his boss flirt with his doctor.

"My apologies. Patient emergency. So," She leveled her gaze at Tony. He wasn't sure what she was thinking, but he knew he didn't look all that great. After the breakdown in the basement, sleep hadn't been very forthcoming. He wished Ducky would have given him more then one sleeping pill. He understood the ME's reluctance to provide the pills to Tony, but he wasn't about to abuse them, or overdose. He wasn't suicidal. He just wanted one night of uninterrupted sleep without all the damn nightmares that made him wake up with sweat soaked skin and a scream that he had to swallow back.

"So, Agent DiNozzo. How are you?"

A shrug. "Okay, I guess."

"You guess? How about getting a little more specific?"

Tony had to fold his hands in his lap to keep from making the scratches in the arm any deeper. "I…". He looked at Gibbs, but the silver haired man kept his attention on the doctor. Tony wasn't sure how he would react to having what was a private moment between them shared with a virtual stranger.

"They…uh…they caught one of the guys who…who attacked me."

"They did?" She seemed genuinely happy about that.

Tony nodded. "I…said it."

"Said it? What was 'it' exactly?"

He found that his thumb nail was once again digging a deeper groove into the arm. A hand grabbed his wrist, forcing his fingers away and back into his lap. Gibbs hadn't moved his gaze the entire time.

"Already said it once, doc. You can't really expect me to say it again."

"I see." Her eyes moved between the two men before her. The younger seemed to slouch slightly in his seat. He still looked tired, but had a much healthier color then the last time she'd seen him. The older was as stoic as she remembered. Although he sat next to the younger man, she could almost sense his being hovering protectively around the sagging shoulders of his charge. He had yet to say anything. Well, she really didn't expect him too.

"Do you still wish you could forget about everything?"

"Yes." Now he could feel Gibbs's eyes on him. His boss's stare added an extra weight that tended to keep a person from moving. "But I can't".

Doctor Kristoff nodded. "You're not going too."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, doc, but aren't you supposed to be making me feel better?"

"Did I not mention something before about not offering miracle cures?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

She laughed. "I like you, I truly do. And because of that I want to see you get stronger. But I need your help to do that. And yours." She added with a wink in Gibbs's direction.

"Oh brother." Tony mumbled under his breath.

Gibbs's ghost of a smile and raised eyebrow promised a head slap in his future. Tony found himself looking forward to it.

"So," Doctor Kristoff folded her fingers together, resting her chin on the top of them. "Lets get down to it then. Tell me how your home situation is going."

* * *

An hour later Gibbs and Tony returned home to find Jackson stirring a big pot of beef stew. It smelled wonderful. Tony's stomach growled loudly, and he gave Jack an embarrassed shrug when he chuckled at him.

"Sorry." Tony said, "missed lunch."

"Didn't I tell you to feed the boy, Leroy?"

"What, and spoil his appetite?"

Jack slapped his hand away when he tried to stick a wooden spoon into the slowly simmering concoction. "Stop that. It's nowhere near done. You didn't have any carrots or peas, Leroy. Can't make a decent stew without carrots or peas. Care to run down to the store for them?"

Gibbs stole a look at Tony, who was eyeing a loaf of fresh baked wheat bread.

"Don't worry about Tony. I'll be here. Besides, you'll only be gone a few minutes. What's the worst that could happen?"

"With DiNozzo?"

"Hey! I am in the room." Tony had given in to temptation and cut a slice of bread. He slathered it with butter and bit into it, his eyes rolling upward at the heavenly taste.

"Don't eat too much." Jack said pointedly. "That's to go with dinner."

"I don't know Dad."

"Just go, Boss. I'll be fine. I'm going to take a nap anyway."

Gibbs looked from Tony's tired face, to his father's determined one. He sighed. "Alright. DiNozzo, straight to bed."

Tony gave a mock salute. "Aye, aye, oh captain."

"I'll be back in fifteen." He said to Jack. "Call me if…"

"You'll be back before I'll need to. Now go. We'll be fine".

Reluctantly, Gibbs dug his keys from his jacket pocket and left the two men alone in the kitchen. As he got into his car, he could swear he felt someone watching him. He discreetly looked around, seeing nothing more threatening then Mr. Wallace, his neighbor across the street trimming his hedges. He recalled Mr. Wallace telling him the other day that he'd rented the garage apartment at last. Gibbs had been glad, he'd helped Mr. Wallace with many of the renovations up there.

He shook away the feeling of foreboding in his gut, pulled out of the drive, and with a friendly wave to Mr. Wallace, headed for the grocery store.

* * *

The stew was simmering, minus the carrots and peas. Tony was sound asleep. Jack took the opportunity to sit down to read the paper. He hadn't had the chance to do so for days, what with taking care of Tony and Leroy…even though Leroy didn't realize that he was being taken care of.

His boy barely had enough good food to feed one person, let alone three. He'd managed to make several meals out of the items in the kitchen cupboards, but felt the time had come to have a serious shopping trip.

They'd have to take Tony. He knew Leroy wouldn't leave him alone, nor would he let Jack go to the store on his own. Jack was certain that would be alright. A nice trip out would do Tony some good, even if it was only to the supermarket.

He was deep into reading a story out of Cleveland. Serial killings, buried bodies, missing persons. Horrible, tragic, and disturbing. How did his son deal with such things everyday?

He was just turning to the story continued on page 6 when a knock at the door startled him.

A knock?

No one knocked on Leroy's door. The only ones who ever came over here where the members of his team, and they seemed to always make themselves right at home.

Looking out the window before opening the door, Jack saw a clean cut looking young man holding a large box. Perhaps a delivery? The man didn't look like he was wearing a postal uniform.

Jack was a cautious man, but considered it rude to leave a person standing on the porch holding what looked to be a heavy package.

"Can I help you?" He asked, peeking his head around the of the door, keeping it between his body and the other man's.

"Hi." The man had a friendly smile. Nice, clean white teeth. He was dressed in a professional looking suit and had short dark hair. "I just moved in across the street, and I think this was delivered to me by mistake. Does a Mr. Gibbs live here?"

"Yes." Jack opened the door wider, put at ease by the man's unassuming manner.

"You mind if I put this down on the table over there?" He asked, nodding his head toward the inside of the house. "It's kind of heavy."

Jack's son always talked about gut feelings and taking warning from them. This young man, who he didn't know from Adam wanted to come in the house, and that was simply unacceptable to Jack. Leroy wouldn't like it, not with Tony here.

"Just leave it on the porch. We'll bring it in later."

"Sure thing." His smile was wide and genuine as he stooped down to place the package on the wooden porch floor. "By the way," he said, straightening back up. "Is Anthony here?'

Jack barely had time to register surprise before the man shoved against the door. Jack fell to the floor as the door made a loud crash against the wall. A glass vase sitting on a nearby table was knocked over by the force and fell, shattering on the hard wood floors.

Jack yelled, and tried to lift himself up, but his bum leg wouldn't hold him. *Oh god. Tony!*

"NO!" He screamed, hoping the racket had woken the young man, but also hoping he would not come running to Jack's rescue.

Oh, who was he kidding. This was Tony he was thinking of, after all.

"Shut up, old man."

Jack felt a sharp pain blow across his head, and everything went black.

* * *

Tony sat straight up in bed at the sound of shattering glass. A strangled cry came from the direction of the living room.

Throwing the warm covers off of him, he bolted from the bed and out the door, only one thing on his mind. Jack. Jack yelled. Jack was hurt. He had to get to Jack.

If he felt a moment of personal fear, it was fleeting, replaced by an urgency to help the man who had become like a grandfather to him.

"Jack?" He called out, hoping to hear a quick response.

*Just dropped a plate. Scared the heck out of me. Didn't mean to alarm you.*

'Please, please, please let that be all it is' mind urged as he ran around the hallway and into the living room. A pair of black shoed feet stuck out from behind the couch. On the floor. Not moving.

"Oh god."

Tony took another step forward, but never made it to his fallen friend. A cloth suddenly was pressed over his face. An arm wrapped around his middle, keeping his arms pinned down.

He tried to scream, but only succeeded in sucking in a lung full of the sweet smelling substance the cloth that been soaked in.

No. No, no, no. Not again.

He tried to twist his face away, but the hand holding the cloth was firm. He felt the whisper of breath at his ear, the tickle of a pair of lips as they came closer to him.

"Hello, Anthony." Said the voice from his nightmares. "Have you missed me?"

Tony stayed conscious long enough to feel cold dread spread throughout his body. The last thing he saw was the floor as it came up to meet him.


	18. Chapter 18

This is the next to the last chapter. Perhaps its not as good as it should be, but there you have it. I've gotten to the point where I feel I just can't go forward with this story anymore. In someways, I think this story experiment was a success, in others not so much. I am very happy with the amount of traffic and reviews I've recived, but still not so happy with the quality of the story itself. I hope to do better in the future.

Tony will be the main foucs of many of my stories. This will not be the Tony that the NCIS writes insist on giving us. I don't know who that Tony is. He's certainly not the one I first became attached to. I prefer the Tony I will write about. I hope you all do too.

I won't say that this will be the last time Tony ever gets kidnapped in one of my stories. Because, honestly, with Tony, its likely to happen again. And he will get whumped again. It IS Tony. But he won't be raped again....maybe....G

Thank you to everyone once again. Your encouragment has meant alot to me.

* * *

The first thing Gibbs saw as he pulled up to his house was the front door hanging open. Usually not an alarming sight considering Tony would normally walk in without a by your leave and forget to close it again.

But the situation they found themselves in recently was by no means usual, and Tony hadn't been the last one through that door today. Unless he was starting to go senile, Gibbs was very certain he had shut that door when he left.

The knowing worry that had been straining at his gut the entire time he was gone suddenly exploded into a fierce, desperate pain of fear.

He jumped from the car, leaving the drivers side door open and two frozen bags of carrots and peas thawing on the passenger seat.

"Dad! Tony!" He yelled into the house, his gun clutched in his hands, pointed downward.

The sound that answered him was one of pain.

Keeping his gun ready, Gibbs entered, looking left, then right, making sure the way was clear for him.

"Dad?" He called out again.

"Leroy?" The voice was weak and full of pain. Gibbs rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks. His father lay on the floor, struggling to get up, a trickle of blood running down the side of his face.

Gibbs swore and rushed to him, tilting his head slightly to better see the injury. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Leroy?" His dad squinted at him through hazy eyes.

"It's me, Dad."

"Oh god. Tony. Where's Tony?"

"He's not here." Gibbs felt his heart drop to the very bottom of his body. He knew there was no way Tony would sleep through the kind of racket there must have been to burst open a door, shatter a vase, and cause injury to his father. If Tony were here, he would be at Jack's side.

Gibbs grabbed his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling 911."

"No!" Jack grabbed for his arm.

"Dad, you're hurt." And by god, this time he would kill the son of a bitch. Nobody hurt his family.

"You have to go get Tony." Jack begged him. He could see the tears in his father's eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he saw his father cry. Didn't know if he ever had. Not even when his mother died.

"Please, Leroy."

Gibbs made up his mind and hit a speed dial button. "David." He shouted as soon as the line was picked up. "Get McGee, and Ducky and get to my place. NOW! Dad's hurt."

"No." He said with a shake of his head in answer to the question Jack could not hear on the other end. "Tony's gone."

"Leroy!"

"I'm right here, Dad. Ducky's on his way. He'll take care of you."

"That man…"

"What man, Dad?" Gibbs grabbed a pillow from the sofa and gently placed it underneath Jacks' head.

"He…he said…he said he lived across the street.

"Mr. Wallace?" Gibbs asked, wondering what his neighbor had to do with this.

"No. Young man. He…seemed friendly. I'm so sorry, Leroy."

"Not your fault. Dad…Dad, listen to me. Stay awake. Did he have dark hair? Brown eyes?"

"Yes."

Damn it! Milson. He just knew it. "He said he lived across the street?"

"Said a package for you was delivered to him by mistake. There was a box on the porch."

Gibbs had seen no box, but his attention was a bit distracted by the open door and his injured father.

Across the street? But the only one….

Oh no.

Mr. Wallace's new tenant.

Gibbs had been so busy he hadn't bothered to check the man out.

The sound of screeching tires alerted him to the fact that Ziva had arrived. He was soon shoved aside by a frantic Ducky who immediately began to examine Jack.

"Gibbs!" McGee called, rushing in with his gun down. His eyes took a sweep across the room. "Where's Tony?"

"Milson has him."

"What?" Ziva gasped. "How? Where are they?"

"Here." Gibbs said, checking his gun clip and reinserting it. "He's been right here the whole time."

* * *

Wes sat on the bed and smiled in satisfaction at his unconscious captive, still under the effect of the chloroform. He ran one hand up Anthony's muscled arm to where he had bound the man's wrists to the head board.

All the fantasies had been correct. Seeing Anthony tied to that big brass bed was a major turn on.

Wes knew he'd have to wait for nightfall before moving to the cabin, but he was content to wait right here for now, sitting beside his Anthony, touching his beautiful skin. It felt like forever since the last time.

"You remember it, Anthony?" He whispered next to his captive's ear. "I'll make sure you do this time. I will be the last thing you ever remember."

Softly, he placed a kiss on his Anthony's cheek. His roaming hands left the strong, restrained arms to unbutton the green shirt Anthony wore. Wes loved him his green. It would likely bring out his eyes, but Wes would just have to guess at that until he woke. He would have to be kept unconscious for a while. Certain activities would have to be held off until they where far away. Then Wes could let Anthony awaken, so he could see those eyes…wide, fearful, while he took pleasure from this perfect, beautiful body again and again.

OH! But damn if it wasn't just killing him.

The last button came undone, and Wes slid his hand inside, over Anthony's firm stomach, through the light hairs sprinkled over his chest. He felt so good, so warm.

Wes groaned as he shifted his body so he was straddling Anthony. He nearly lost his mind at the feel of those muscular thighs between his legs.

God, he wanted this so bad. He had to have something after all this waiting. It was his rightful due after all the torture of the watching, the fantasies.

He lowered his head to place his lips to the hollow of Anthony's throat. The skin smelled like clean soap, pine scented air after rain, and….fresh wood?

Whatever, it was intoxicating and a complete and total turn on.

While one hand explored the peaks and valleys of Anthony's chest, the other ventured lower, to the waistband of the simple, loose drawstring pants he wore.

Wes chuckled. He loved these too. So easy to remove. Wes liked it when it was easy.

Fingers inched lower and lower, inside the waistband, gliding over warm skin. He felt himself grow harder and harder, until he thought he was going to explode.

BANG!

Wes jumped straight up, tumbling over Anthony's body and off the side of the bed.

What the fuck?

The sound of feet kicking in the front door made its way into the privacy of the bedroom. A voice shouted out, destroying his dream.

"Tony!"

No. No, no. This was not happening. Not going to happen. They where not going to take his Anthony away. Wes would die first.

His hand grabbed for the knife resting on the bedside table. Quickly, he sliced through the ropes keeping Anthony tied to the bed and dragged him off the mattress. Wrapping on arm around his neck, Wes held him close, placing the knife underneath Anthony's chin.

Anthony was his. HIS. And if he couldn't have his, nobody would.

"Tony!"

Wes's bedroom door was kicked open. He stepped back against the wall, Anthony's limp body held up against' him. "Stop." He ordered the dangerous looking silver haired man pointed a gun in the direction of his head.

"Let him go." Agent Gibbs said, taking step after step toward them. Wes had nowhere to go. Two more agents entered the room, blocking off any possible escape.

"No." Wes tightened the hold around Anthony's neck and pressed the knife into his skin, drawing a line of blood. "No. You will put your guns down, and let us out of here. I swear, I'll kill him right here."

"You sick, twisted son of a bitch. If you think for a second I will hesitate to blow your head off…"

"Shut up, Agent. I know what you think of him. He's special to you, isn't he? Well, he's special to me, too. Best fuck I've ever had."

"You…" Gibbs stepped forward again, ready to tear Tony from this scumbags hold and then choke the useless life out of him. Do the world a favor.

"Uh-uh." Wes lowered the point of the knife so it was right against the pulse point in Tony's throat. "He's so pretty, isn't he? So sweet, warm. I wanted him so bad. I still do."

"You're a rapist." Gibbs spat out. "You raped him. You raped all those woman. If you want to kill someone, kill yourself."

"Whatever you want to call it."

"It's over, Milson. Let him go."

"Not on your life." Wes breathed in the scent of Anthony's hair, and let him tongue run over his ear. "He's mine."

"David?" Gibbs asked, not taking his eyes off of Wes and the unconscious Tony.

"I've got it."

"Sure?"

"Certain, Gibbs."

Wes looked over to the attractive brunette standing by the door, gun pointed at him, a self-satisfied smirk on her lips. He winked at her. "Maybe later sweetheart."

"There won't be a later." Gibbs said.

Wes never heard the shot. He felt a white hot pain shoot through his head. The last thing he could see was the sight of Agent Gibbs, his gun smoking.


	19. Chapter 19

_Need to write. Need to get my mind off something. Health issues are a **tch. _

_I promised to finish this a long time ago. I apologize for the wait. My muse tends to be a little flighty. It is now offically over. I hope you all enjoyed the ride._

* * *

Dr. Kristoff was not as surprised as she thought she should be to find Special Agent Leroy Jethro 'Just plain' Gibbs sitting in one of the chairs across from her desk. She was used to seeing him come with Tony to his sessions. This time, though, he was here alone. Again, she was unsurprised by the development. She answered his greeting nod with one of her own and took her seat, placing Tony's file to the side. It would appear that there would be no session with him today.

"Gibbs." She said, leaning back in her chair. God, she loved it so. Big and cushy, and covered in a soft black leather. If it had been made with a built in massager it would be darn near perfect. "To what to I own the pleasure."

"Tony won't be coming." He answered, to which she didn't even blink.

"No kidding. I sort of got that when he didn't show up. So where is he?"

"We're going away for awhile."

"I see. Where exactly would you be going?"

"Away."

"So you said. Gibbs," she said as she leaned forward, her elbows resting on the desk. "Agent DiNozzo is at a precarious place right now, mentally. I'm not sure if removing him from medical care of any kind is the best for him."

"No offense, Doc, but I'm not sure him staying here is the best for him. He's been through a lot. Wants a change of scenery. I'm going to make sure he gets it."

She kept her gaze steady on the ice blue eyes of the man across from her, unwilling to back down from the hard stare. She was certain those of weaker constitutions where turned to stone from looking directly into them. "I understand that Agent DiNozzo has attacked again. This might cause a major setback."

"He doesn't remember any of it. I don't think he should."

She frowned, "I was under the impression that a second assault didn't take place."

"He wasn't raped again. Anything else….like I said, he doesn't remember. I sure as hell am not going to be the one to tell him about it."

She sighed and shook her head. God, the evil men could do. Secretly she hoped the man who had caused all this strife in Tony's life was burning in the deepest reaches of hell. She could not speak those thoughts out loud. Very unprofessional. But she could damn him all she wanted in her own mind. With a nod she flipped open her appointment calendar, her pen poised at the ready. Most of her colleges let their assistants make the appointments, but she found her patients responded to even the smallest personal touch.

"When can I expect Agent DiNozzo to return."

"How about I call you."

"At some point I really will need to speak to Agent DiNozzo. I understand the closeness between the two of you, and frankly find it endearing, but eventually he will need to do this on his own."

"When he's ready too, he will. That wasn't what I meant anyway."

"It wasn't?" She tapped the pen against the calendar. It make a click, click, click sound as the tip retracted in and out.

"No. I asked it I could call you."

"Are you in need of therapy, Agent Gibbs?"

He smiled, and she was struck once again by his looks. It was obvious to her that this man rarely smiled, it the absence of lines around his mouth attested to anything. He was a striking man, with those blue eyes and silver hair.

Damn she was really too old to be so distracted by a member of the opposite sex. She was a grandmother for heaven's sake.

"Nope. I was actually thinking of dinner. I'd say a movie as well, but Tony may have too much to say about that."

A date? 'Just Gibbs' was asking her on a date. She felt a little thrill go through her at the thought.

"I'm not sure that is a very good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, professionally…."

"Got nothing to do with it. I'm not your patient."

"True." She nodded. "I'm still not sure you shouldn't be. I see a lot of issues underneath your surface."

"Truer words…." he trailed off, but she got his meaning.

"So, if you should ever decide to come under my care…."

"I won't."

"There are other problems with this."

"Doc, it's dinner, not a proposal."

"While I am not sure of you age as you are curiously reluctant to talk about it, I can tell that I am most likely 5 years older then you."

"What exactly makes you think of that as a problem?"

"I don't. But I know others who do."

He leaned forward so that his face was near to hers. "They don't have to come with us."

She laughed. Well, giggled was more like it. Like a school girl. Oh dear Lord. She wanted to slap herself.

'Well, then. I suppose that you'll just have to call me after you get back from….wherever it is that you are going."

"I'll just do that." He stood and extended his hand toward her. She looked at it with surprised eyes. She had the feeling he didn't offer his hand to very many people. She also suspected that not many knew what a special gesture it was for him. She took it firmly into her own and gave it firm pump, up and down.

With a final nod, he turned toward the door, opened it, and walked through. Although it was an everyday, common occurrence that most people did without thinking, for some reason Gibbs made it seem dramatic.

She sat staring at the empty door way for some time.

* * *

Tony knew Gibbs had been shocked at his choice of a get-a-way. Nature and Tony DiNozzo usually didn't get along in the best of circumstances. But this cabin belonged to Jack, and he had brought Tony here on other occasions. He found the place to be relaxing. He could use a little relaxation after all the crap he had been through.

He had told Gibbs and the others he didn't recall anything about the second attack. While this was basically true (he didn't have any memory about being held captive, seeing as he was unconscious due to being drugged at the time), he still could recall the terror he had felt when he had been grabbed from behind, a hand covering his mouth. He had thought for sure he was dead this time. If the creep was going to rape him again, then Tony wasn't sure he would want to live.

He knew Gibbs would not like having such information kept from him. Nor would Doctor Kristoff for that matter. He secretly hoped that they would somehow distract each other to keep them from seeing into him too much. He simply didn't want to 'share' his feelings on this. He wanted to keep that darkness to himself. It wouldn't do anyone else any good.

On the whole, he was okay. Not great. Not perfect. He doubted he ever would be either of those things again. He had his sense of security and freedom striped away from him in a violent and terrifying way. Nobody could walk away from that and go back to the way things where before. He was different now. Still Tony, but different. He needed some time to figure out if he liked who he was now, and if anyone else would like him too.

He knew he didn't need to worry about Gibbs on that score. Gibbs loved him like a son. He knew that. He loved Gibbs too. Neither of them ever spoke the words out loud, but they where there in every look, every action, every slap to the back of the head. Gibbs was his 'Dad', and nothing he could do would change that. It was a nice thing to know.

Jack would always be there for him too. He had barely been able to keep the look of pleasure off his face when Tony voiced his desire to come to this cabin. Jack was currently whistling tunelessly as he gathered wood somewhere behind Tony. His 'Grandpa' had refused any sort of help with the task, saying Tony had come here to rest, and rest he would. Tony had reminded him, with a teasing grin, that he needed his rest as well, what with the head injury and all. He also wasn't getting any younger. Jack had leveled a good approximation of the famous Gibbs glare at him and said that he wasn't so old that he couldn't put Tony over his knee.

Tony had allowed himself, without too much more encouragement, to sit in a wooden Adirondack chair near the edge of the small lake where Jack had taken him fishing before.

This is where he was, watching the light from the setting sun glisten on the rippling water, when he felt the presence of Gibbs walk up behind him.

"So, how did it go?" He asked. He managed not to laugh when he heard Gibbs's slight chuckle.

"Said I'd call her." Another chair had somehow magically appeared beside him, and he watched out of the corner of his eye as Gibbs lowered himself into it.

"Hmmm….you know, woman don't really like to hear a guy say that. 'I'll call you'. In woman speak, that is something of a brush off."

"Know that from personal experience, DiNozzo?"

Tony shrugged. "May have used it once or twice."

"Well, the difference is when I say I'll call someone, I most likely will call them."

"She's a good one, Boss. Don't screw it up."

"No promises."

They sat there for awhile, both just staring off into the water as the sun finally disappeared, and a slight coolness entered the air. Tony wrapped the sweater that Jack had given him when they first met tighter around his chest, his arms crossing around him.

"We should go inside." Gibbs said, watching him without trying to make it seem that he was watching him. Over the years he had managed to make Tony watching into an art form. "Dad will have a fit if you catch cold."

"Not ready yet." Tony bit his lip, trying to figure out how to say what he knew he needed to say. This wasn't going to be easy. "Dad." He began, using the endearment that was only between the two of them. "I…"

"You don't need to say it, Tony. I know."

"You do?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"I'm your father, I know everything." He smiled at Tony's muttered _Oh brother, and turned to face his surrogate son. " Also, the Director had me come into the office this morning."_

"_Oh. I'm sorry."_

"_Stop. No apologies, remember? You don't have to be, I get it."_

"_I just…I feel like I should explain."_

"_You don't have to. But if it would make you feel better…."_

"_It would. This wasn't easy, but I need some time. I need to feel like I could still do my job, and right now, I'm not sure I could. I still jump at every little noise. Every time someone looks at me a certain way…" He shivered. "I wouldn't want anything to happen while on the job that might get someone else hurt. I couldn't stand that."_

"_You shouldn't give up on a job you love simply because of what 'might' happen."_

"_I know. And I'm not. This is only an open-ended leave. I'll still have to requalify should I decide to come back, but Vance assured me a place would always be open for me."_

"_Your place will be waiting for you, Tony. With my team. Your family."_

"_Thanks." _

"_None needed. What will you do in the meantime?" Gibbs knew that this trip would only last a week at the most, and he would have to return to work himself after it was over. He wouldn't be able to watch over Tony the way he wanted too._

"_I've got money saved up. I'll be alright."_

"_I'm not talking about money, Tony."_

"_I'll be alright, Dad. You know, I asked Fornell about meeting the other victims. He said he was going to set it up, if it was alright with them. I thought I could…." He shook his head. "I don't know what I thought, but maybe we could help each other."_

_Gibbs nodded. He knew that Tony had wanted to meet them before. He made sure Fornell knew that Gibbs thought it would be the best idea, both for Tony and the others. If any of them where ever going to heal, they needed to know they where not alone. _

"_What about you?" Tony asked_

"_What do you mean, what about me?"_

"_Well, how are you going to be without me there? You know you can't live without me."_

_He was teasing. Gibbs knew this. But he also knew that even if Tony didn't know it, he had spoken the truth. _

_Gibbs would never give him the satisfaction of admitting it, though._

"_I'll muddle through somehow, DiNozzo."_

"_I know you will, Boss."_

_No more conversation was needed. Both of them got up and headed toward the cabin as soon as Jack came out to shoo them in, going on about Tony and the cold and catching his death. Tony smiled when he heard Gibbs laugh._

_Yes. It wasn't going to be easy. But things would be alright…eventually._


End file.
